


your heart inside of mine

by littlelondonlights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Liam, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Famous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelondonlights/pseuds/littlelondonlights
Summary: Being a pop sensation and a father was no easy feat but, for Liam Payne the two were much easier to handle than falling in love. When Liam drops his little girl off at school for the first time and has a run in with her new teacher, Mr. Harry, life gets flipped upside down for the family of two. With struggles of letting go, opening up, and dealing with the past, can Liam learn to let Harry in?





	your heart inside of mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the longest thing i've ever written! 
> 
> writing this fic has been..... something. i almost didn't finish it due to complications with life, my laptop, and at the end it was pure procrastination but i pushed through and feel satisfied with the result. i did minimal research for some of the things regarding this fic (aka medical and uk related things) but c'est la vie.
> 
> a big thank you to my roommate, mav, who doesn't even read fic but edited and gave me general notes when i was desperate for some kind of feedback. 
> 
> a bigger thank you to the 1dcollab mods for hosting the exchange and being so well organized and sticking to their guns about tinhats. it's been amazing being apart of something so cool and i'm excited to have my work among others who are so creative and passionate. 
> 
> and the biggest thank you to ula, who was so, so incredibly patient with me while i sorted out life and fell behind but still worked with me. she's so insanely talented and i'm still beside myself that i got to work with her. you can find her amazing artwork [here](http://alulawings.tumblr.com/post/176972697666/part-of-the-the1dcollab-my-illustration-for).
> 
> anyway! i'm quite nervous to put this out there and hope you all enjoy it! any feedback is appreciated and don't forget to check out the rest of the works from the 1Dcollab!

Moving back to Wolverhampton hadn’t been an easy decision for Liam. Everything in his life for the last 5 years was in London- the recording studio, label offices, the flat he’d purchased just after signing his first record deal. But Poppy was starting Year 1 and Liam wanted to give her the best possible education and with one of the top private schools in England located in his hometown of Wolverhampton, it felt silly not to move back.

The move was easy enough. Liam bought a home only three blocks from the school and he planned to walk Poppy there every morning while he was on break. Liam’s mum was a short 15 minute walk up the road and down a street, Karen more than ecstatic that Liam and Poppy were moving so close.

Poppy was a terror on moving day, running around the new house as if the flat in London had kept her a prisoner for the last 4 years, if her shouts of “I’m free!” were anything to go by once she’d managed to get into the backyard.

Liam tried not to feel guilty, knowing that raising a child in his one bedroom flat, not necessarily intended for a child, hadn’t been his best idea. But after Nora had left them when Poppy was just 6 months and Liam’s career had really taken off, there just wasn’t time to search for a bigger place. He was doing it now though, really doing the whole dad thing with the next year or so off from touring and that had to count for something, Liam thinks. 

————

It was the first day of school and they were going to be late.

“Poppy, please finish brushing your teeth love, we have to leave in 2 minutes!” Liam shouts and proceeds to trip over the shoe he was looking for and tries not to curse. They haven’t set up the swear jar yet.

Picking up his discarded trainers, Liam slips them on his socked feet and ties them up quickly. He’s sure there’s not a dress code for dropping your kid off at their first day of school but he’s worried and terrified and a million other emotions at the thought of of leaving her alone and he wants to do things right. So maybe he’s dressed a little too smartly for just walking her to school in his nicest pair of jeans, a short sleeved button down and his cleanest shoes but he’s a younger dad at just 25 and he wants to make a good impression.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Poppy asks once she’s come into the living room, touching Liam’s face with her small hand in concern as he’s bent over to adjust his socks.

Poppy’s dressed in her nicest clothes. A baby blue dress that hits just below her knobby knees that have a plaster stuck to them from when she’d been going down the stairs too quickly and fallen, and white trainers that Liam knows will come back stained green with grass. She’d even let him put her golden blonde curly hair half up to keep it out of her face.

Liam knows his face is red from holding in the pain and nods, exhaling slowly. “I’m alright, Pop. You all ready for your first day of school? Backpack packed? Teeth cleaned? Shoes tied?” Liam teases, reaching out to tickle her belly.

“Yes Daddy, I promise.” Poppy wiggles away with loud giggles, trying to evade Liam’s hands but she’s not fast enough and Liam picks her up, swinging her around as he walks towards the front door.

Carefully, Liam sets Poppy down once they reach the door and grins, squatting down to her level. “Ready, my love?”

“Ready!”

With Poppy’s hand held tight in Liam’s, he locks the front door behind them and turns down the road towards where the school is just a few blocks ahead.

“Dad,” Poppy starts, her feet kicking up rocks as they set up onto the sidewalk, “What if the people at school don’t like me?”

Liam can’t help the frown that immediately takes over his face, “And why wouldn’t they like you, Button?”

“I dunno, I just want them to like me,” Poppy sighs, looking up at Liam with uncertainty in her eyes.

The rest of their walk is in silence, Liam’s nerves getting the better of him.

Liam stops them once they’re outside the school, his words not coming as easily as they should’ve. He could write lyrics for days but giving advice to his 5 year old daughter? Not as easy.

Bending his knees to reach Poppy’s level easier, Liam takes her small hands in his and squeezes them softly to get her attention. “You are the smartest, kindest, funniest little girl I’ve ever met and I promise that you’ll make tons of friends. And if you don’t, I’ll just have to kick everyone’s butt.”

Poppy rolls her eyes at him but nods with a smile all the same, dropping her hands from Liam’s to pull him into a hug that he needed more than he realized. “Love you, daddy,” Poppy whispers, arms tight around Liam’s neck.

“And I love you, my little Pop. You have a good first day of school and I’ll be here to pick you up at half 2, okay?”

Poppy nods and turns into the school’s front doors, leaving Liam alone as he heads back home.

 

————

The house was quiet for the first time since Liam and Poppy had moved in. With his family in and out over the last few weeks, movers and then decorators, some of his management team, Liam finally felt himself let out a breath he felt like he’d been holding in for weeks.

Liam felt a little lost as he wandered through the house, peeking in on Poppy’s room, missing her already. Toys were scattered across the carpet but her bed was made, the stuffed bear from when she was just a few months old sitting old and worn in the middle.

Leaving the room with a soft sigh, Liam makes his way back downstairs, his feet taking him towards his new studio. There wasn’t much to work on in there, his contract promising him a year break once his three albums had been toured and no talk of anything really, not even telly appearances or radio interviews.

With a push of the door, Liam walks down the few steps and to the control panel that faced a recording booth, all new shiny wood and state-of-the-art electronics. He’d insisted on the studio, knowing that when a new album was on the books, he didn’t want to drive all the way to London and back, not when he could be home and just a knock away from his daughter.

Checking his watch for what felt like the 20th time since dropping off Poppy, Liam groans at the time. Still 3 hours until he needed to pick her up.

————

The weather was crisp and clean as Liam pulls his jacket tighter to his chest, making his way back to the school. He was early, beyond early really, but he was just trying to be a good parent and didn’t they all show up early to wait for their kid after school?

He takes a seat on the bench closest to the front doors and glances around, a few cars already pulled up in the pick-up area and he breathes a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn’t look like a creep.

The sound of the bell scares Liam, his body jumping up in surprise before he laughs to himself and shrugs. Day one and already looking like a fool in front of the other parents that had seemed to gather in the school yard while he’d drifted in and out of reality.

Liam turns towards the school, kids running in every direction towards their parents. He tries to pick Poppy’s golden blonde curls out of the crowd but can’t place her. Giving it five more minutes and the crowds starting to clear, Liam heads into the school and towards her classroom, his heart pounding in worry. The halls are fairly empty as Liam turns the corner and into the classroom, his body immediately relaxing as he spots Poppy at the desk of who must be the teacher, the two going over what looks like a workbook.

“Poppy darling, is everything alright?” Liam asks, walking slowly into the room, hands buried in his pockets.

Poppy turns to look at Liam with her bright eyes and nods quickly, “Daddy! Come meet Mr. Harry, he’s showing me Maths!”

Her teacher, Mr. Harry, laughs, shaking his head. His curls swish as he does and Liam watches, captivated by their movement. “We’re just going over some things I’ll be teaching later in the year. She got very excited about it and asked for a peek.”

Liam grins, walking towards the desk and crouching down to her level to look at the pages sprawled across the desk. “I don’t mind, was just a bit worried when I didn’t see her running out of school and into my arms because she missed me.”

“Daddy, I did miss you!” Poppy insists.

“I would hope so, Pop. How about we head home and start on dinner, was thinking we could make your favorite,” Liam hums, bopping Poppy’s nose as she giggles and nods.

Standing up and taking Poppy’s hand in his, Liam turns and finally gets a good look at her teacher, Mr. Harry, as he stands as well, walking with them to the door of the classroom.

Liam finally gets a good look at Mr. Harry. Harry is tall and lean, just barely taller than Liam, and dressed in dark form fitting black trousers and a black and yellow striped top tucked in. He’s got dark tattoos littering his arms and a smile, and oh god, dimples that make Liam’s breathing stop short. His dark hair curls around his ears and pushes back from his forehead, giving Liam the perfect view to Harry’s crystal green eyes. Liam has to physically stop himself from mooning over his daughter’s teacher.

“M’names Harry Styles, or Mr. Harry if you’re under 4 feet tall, and learning Year 1. And you’re Poppy’s father, the famous Liam Payne?” Harry asks, holding out his hand.

“Liam, yeah. Payne. Liam Payne,” and he goes to shake Harry’s hand until he realizes he’s done a James Bond introduction out of nervousness and curses himself. “Sorry, just Liam. I just- Yeah. Liam.”

Harry laughs, “No worries, Payne, Liam Payne. I’ll make sure to get Miss Poppy out of class on time from now. I really didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Daddy, can we go home now? I’m hungry,” Poppy says, the whine in her voice making Liam’s heart clench.

“Yes bug, we can go,” Liam assures her, a comforting squeeze to her hand to show he promises. “It’s really alright, Harry. I’m just a worrier. It was nice to meet you but I must get this one home before she turns into a monster.”

“Hey!” Poppy protests with a pout.

“Have a good night, Miss Poppy and Liam!” Harry calls, waving them out.

The walk is quick as Poppy recounts her day. She makes sure to tell Liam all about her new friends that sat at her table and how she thinks school won’t be as bad at Auntie Ruth said it was.

“Daddy, I think Mr. Harry is my favorite teacher ever,” Poppy tells Liam seriously as they make their way into the house, her hand tucked in his.

Liam teases, “Did he tell you to say that?”

“No, Daddy! I promise, he really is.” Poppy looks up at Liam with conviction in her eyes and Liam relents, shaking his head at how headstrong his five year old was.

“Alright, alright. If you say so bug. Now let’s go make tacos.”

————

A few weeks pass, the weather just gets colder and Poppy still loves school. Liam is shocked every time he sees her homework spread across the coffee table in the living room, her tongue poking out the side in concentration as she sits on the floor. Despite his offers to help her, Poppy insists she doesn’t need it because “Mr. Harry is the best teacher.” Her homework doesn’t consist of much but spelling exercises and addition and subtraction but she likes to double check her work, Liam finds out.

When Liam goes to pick up Poppy from school just a few weeks after her first day and she’s not there waiting for him, he makes his way through the school like he did on that first day and finds Poppy and Harry at his desk, with papers strewn across the top, a similar scene to what Liam is familiar with at home.

“I hope you’re not in trouble, Poppy,” Liam’s tutting is teasing, arms crossed against his chest.

Harry looks up from the papers with a sheepish smile, “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to this time. She’s not in any trouble.”

“Yeah daddy, I’m not trouble,” Poppy tells him, her blue eyes wide.

“Is everything alright then?” Liam asks, concerned. Maybe Poppy’s got bad marks and Harry’s trying to help but then wouldn’t he have gotten a note or something with her school work?

Harry stands, “Would it be alright if I talked to you a second?”

Liam nods and Harry ushers them over to the corner of the room and they stand facing Poppy as she works at the desk.

“Have you ever thought about putting Poppy in an advance schooling?” Harry asks, running his hands along his chin and pushing his lips between his fingers.

Liam’s eyes trace the movements of Harry’s ringed fingers before he has to carefully swallow and answer, “Yeah… I mean, no- What? What do you mean advance school?”

Harry laughs at Liam’s confusion, a grin on his lips. “Your daughter. Poppy’s incredibly smart. That’s why I kept her a little later. I figured it out within the first few days of classes. She’s reading at a Year 2 level and will probably hit Year 3 by the end of winter holidays. She said that you’d been teaching her to read when you came home from tour?”

Liam blushes, “I mean, I tried. I could never tell if she was actually paying attention and half the time it was so late in the night she’d been snoring in my ear after a few minutes.” Liam has to look over at Poppy again, his everything, and really get a grip before he starts crying over how proud he is of her. “Are there advanced classes you teach? I’m not sure she’d ever forgive me if she got pulled from your class.”

“I don’t unfortunately but, I can give her some different work that I think would challenge her more than what she’s getting now, if you give the okay. I usually have a few students every year who are a little more advance than others so it’s something I’m familiar with,” Harry says, as if it’s no big deal.

Liam doesn’t quite believe that isn’t not a big deal, Harry’s got 15 or so other students he’s got to worry about. “If you’re positive that it wouldn’t be too much, I’m sure that’d be great.”

“Nonsense Liam, it’s what I’m here for as her teacher,” Harry promises with a reassuring squeeze to Liam’s arm before heading back towards his desk.

There’s no reason for Liam to faint at just a touch from Harry but he nearly does, secretly thankful he hadn’t given up on working out since being on break.

Liam follows Harry’s path back to his desk where Poppy is doing addition and subtraction tables, quickly working her way down the page in concentration.

“Are you ready to head home my love?” Liam asks, running a hand through her fuzzy curls and tucking the strays behind her ear.

Poppy sighs with a nod, dropping the pencil to look up, “I guess.”

“I guess, she says.” Liam exaggerates his voice and starts tickling Poppy around her tummy and under her arms. “How about I take Mr. Harry home instead and cook him dinner and you can stay behind and grade papers and all those other boring things teachers do, huh?” Liam leans down to grab Poppy around the middle and hoist her up over his shoulders, her giggles loud in his ear.

“No daddy, please don’t! I’ll go, I’ll go! Mr. Harry can stay here and I’ll go home with you!” Poppy protests with a laugh, kicking Liam in the back with her trainers.

“Oi young lady, watch the feet!”

Poppy just giggles more as Liam sets her down and she’s off to grab her bag and notebooks from her desk.

“Thank you again, Harry, really. I just want what’s best for her and I really appreciate you doing something extra.”

Harry shakes his head, a small smile on his lips as Poppy races back up to Liam, “It’s really nothing. She’s a special one, aren’t you kid?”

Poppy nods quickly, looking up at Liam with a toothy grin. “Very special,” she agrees.

Liam turns to head out the door and just as he’s about to lift his hand in goodbye to Harry, he notices him scribbling something quickly.

“Wait,” Harry hands him the paper, a number scrawled on it messily, “Just in case. I’ll probably start handing her the harder work soon so, in case she or you have any questions, I’m just a phone call away.”

Liam inspects the paper carefully, “You really don’t have to.”

“I insist you take it, I won’t hear otherwise.” Harry pushes the paper back towards Liam and walks back to his desk, shooting Liam a sly grin.

Liam pockets the number and with his other hand, takes Poppy’s in his and they head out the doors towards home.

He can’t stop thinking about the number in his pocket the whole way home, his fingers itching to pull it out and message Harry, to thank him for being so kind with his daughter, to…. Liam doesn’t know. He doesn’t even know if Harry is into men, yet here he is, knee deep in a fantasy with his daughter’s Year 1 teacher.

Liam realizes he needed to get a fucking grip, start making dinner, put away laundry, and all of those other fun Dad duties but not before texting Harry a simple _thank you, again - liam_

The grey dots appear almost immediately after Liam’s sent his text and his breathing picks up as he waits for Harry’s reply.

**Stop thanking me, Liam. Now go spend some time with your daughter .xx H**

Liam rolls his eyes but does just that.

————

The next couple of months pass in a blur for Liam, having full-time Dad duty is exhausting in the best possible way. Poppy’s school work does get harder and more challenging but she loves it, he can tell, and watching her grow and learn is probably his favorite thing next to watching her sleep. He loves the quiet moments.

The texts to and from Harry are more frequent than he realizes until he wakes up one morning, scrolling through his phone and can’t seem to find the first text. It’s buried up top and no matter how many times he goes up, he can’t seem to find it. While some of it was about Poppy’s school work, there was some harmless flirting buried in between and Liam can't help the smile on his face when he thinks of Harry. He still didn’t know if Harry even swung that way, his way, but maybe he can find out, enlist Louis in on some snooping of Poppy’s attractive teacher.

Liam texts Louis with a quick, _come over pls_ , and starts on meal prepping for the week.

Lost in his own world where him and Harry are extremely domesticated and prepping Poppy’s lunches together, Liam misses the doorbell an hour later and half-way through a new fantasy where Liam is taking apart Harry with his mouth. He can hear Louis crashing in, a dog bark, and the door slamming shut all at once.

“You know, for a man of your celebrity, you think you’d have better security,” Louis announces, his and Nick’s dog Pig, hot on his heels.

Liam rolls his eyes at Louis’ dramatics, knowing he should be used to them by now but such is life with a friend like Lou.

“I don’t need the security out here Lou. Who’s gonna break in, my mum?” Liam asks, turning the stove off once the water is boiled and throwing in 2 cups of rice.

“You say that now,” Louis starts, “But just you wait. You only knew I was here cause Pig dog gave me away with her obnoxious barks. Didn’t you Piggy?”

Despite Louis’ best efforts in hating that dog, Liam knew better. Especially when he watches scenes like now where Louis is peppering Pig’s white fur in kisses.

“So what’s going on with you and Hot for Teacher, Mr. Harry?” Louis asks, taking a seat at the counter as Pig circles around his stool and sits.

Liam shrugs nonchalantly, “Nothing, really. We just text a bunch. Some of it’s about Poppy’s school work, some of it’s flirting. I think?”

Liam’s never really sure is the thing. Harry teases Liam, Liam in turn teases him back and is that really considered flirting? But then Harry will say things like how great of a dad Liam is and how proud he must be of Poppy who is excelling with Harry’s extra homework. Liam’s glad Harry can’t see the blush that always stains his cheeks when he says things like that.

Louis’ fingers snapping in front of his face knock Liam out of his thoughts and he shrugs sheepishly.

“Well Payne, if he’s got you daydreaming you must be in deep. What does he look like again?” Louis asks, reaching over the counter to snag some of the fruit Liam’s pre-cut for Poppy’s lunches.

It’s pointless to scold him so Liam doesn’t even bother.

“Well, he’s tall. Maybe just a bit taller than I am but not by much. He’s got these soft brown curls that like, come round his ears and he’s always wearing these ridiculously loud button-ups that I think he just wears because the kids love them.” Liam manages to see Harry almost every day of the school week when he goes to pick up Poppy and he’s not seen him without wearing something loud and obnoxious in the best way. Crazy patterns and bold florals are what Liam’s accustomed to seeing on Harry. “And his eyes, Louis, I swear. They’re this like crystal green? And he’s got dimples. Bloody dimples for christ’s sake!”

“Wow mate, sounds like you’re in deep,” Louis snickers, mouth full of fruit.

Liam doesn’t even need to agree. Louis is right and admitting that in front of him is like a life sentence to be be reminded.

“And you’re not helping, Lou,” Liam groans.

“Can I see your texts with him?” Louis asks, hand open and waiting for Liam’s phone.

Normally Liam wouldn’t trust Louis with his phone but he figures there’s no point in fighting him on it when Louis looks this determined.

15 minutes pass and Liam’s finished his meal prepping when Louis is also done and sets Liam’s phone on the counter.

“Well, after thorough investigation on your behalf and scrolling through all of those pitiful attempts at flirting between the two of you, I can conclude that Harry is probably into you and he’s definitely gay.”

Liam squints his eyes in disbelief at Louis, wondering where he got that information from until Louis just shrugs, “I checked his Facebook.”

Of course he did.

“Jesus Lou, you didn’t request him as a friend did you?”

“Might’ve done,” Louis says, frowning at the fruit already in containers.

Five minutes of deep breathing later, Liam finally feels like he won’t throttle Louis across the counter and sighs, “I guess it’s not the worst thing in the world. The most he can do is bring it up when I go to pick up Poppy and I’ll just play it cool. Yeah. Alright, no big deal.”

“That’s the spirit, Liam. Now, would you look at the time, it’s half 2,” Louis shows his nonexistent watch to Liam. “Don’t you need to pick up your daughter at the school of the handsome man you want to shag like crazy?”

Liam scowls and checks his watch showing it’s almost half 2. Quickly putting all of the food back into the fridge, Liam rubs his hands against his jeans and checks his watch again.

“Want to come with me? I’m sure Poppy would love to see you.”

“Actually Liam, I would love to see my goddaughter and also meet Harry. Thank you for the invite,” Louis stands and leashes Pig onto her lead. “Let’s go, we don’t want to keep Miss Poppy waiting.”

————

Their walk is mostly uneventful other than stopping to let Pig mark some trees. Liam briefly thinks about getting a dog but nixes that idea almost immediately after Pig starts to dry heave onto Louis’ shoes, Liam wrinkling his nose.

Liam’s not even sure dogs are allowed in the school but no one stops them other than a few kids who ask to pet Pig on their way into the building. Louis lets them but is quick not to let Liam out of his sight.

Harry’s deep voice is soft but noticeable as they approach the classroom. Liam takes the lead and stands in the doorway of the room, leaving a little space for Louis, to watch Poppy work. Her eyes are following along as Harry points out the correct way to carry over numbers when doing subtraction and Pig barks, breaking the spell.

Poppy’s eyes grow wide as she sees Pig, letting out a shout and scrambling out of her chair to get to the dog, whose tail is wagging so hard it’s hurting Liam’s leg.

Louis crouches down to greet Poppy while Liam slips past the duo and shoots an apologetic smile to Harry. “Sorry about them, he insisted and the dog goes where he goes.”

“I don’t mind at all, dogs love me. I’ve got a dog at home, actually,” Harry says, standing from his chair and stretching. With his arms above his head it causes his button-down to untuck from his trousers and show off his tattooed stomach and it leaves Liam’s mouth terribly dry. Liam is lucky Louis shouts for him otherwise he’d have drooled all over the floor.

“Liam, my lad, come here before Poppy jumps on Pig’s back like the dog is some kind of horse,” Louis calls him over and sure enough, he’s pulling Poppy’s leg back down on the ground from being around Pig’s middle.

“Daddy, I want a horse,” Poppy pouts, swinging her arms around Liam’s thigh and squeezing.

Louis cackles with Pig laid at his feet. “Yeah, Liam. Buy your daughter a horse.”

Liam doesn’t even try to hide his eyes rolling, and Harry nudges his arm playfully. “You know, Liam, horseback riding is a great extracurricular activity and a great sport.”

“Both of you are terrible. I’m taking my daughter home where no horses will be found,” Liam declares, pulling Poppy up on to his hip where she lays her head against his shoulder, her curls almost immediately attacking his mouth. He really should take her for a haircut.

Poppy’s almost too big to carry, he realizes. While Louis and Harry start talking like they’re old friends, Liam just stands there and watches. He can tell just by looking at Louis that he’s judging Harry silently. Sizing him up. It makes Liam’s heart squeeze from how much he loves his friend. Louis had been Liam’s protector from day one, playground bullies not kind to Liam and his chubby cheeks and bad haircuts. Louis wouldn’t stand for bullies and in turn Liam learned to speak up and care more about how he was treated.

“-And Liam would love to, I’m sure of it,” Louis says with a grin, clearly proud of himself.

“I’m sorry, what?” Liam didn’t think he was that out of it but clearly he was. Both boys are smiling at him like they’re cats who’ve caught a bird and Liam’s not sure he likes it one bit.

“I was just telling Louis about the class field trip to the Hubert’s Farm pumpkin patch at the end of the month and how we’re a bit strapped for parent volunteers. He mentioned you’re on a bit of a break with loads of time and would be happy to help,” Harry supplies, looking a bit sheepish at basically conning Liam into chaperoning but not looking the least bit apologetic.

Liam turns to Louis who clearly doesn’t care that he’s just ruined Liam’s life. “Where is the lie, Liam? You’ve got plenty of time and Harry here was just saying how he’d like to get to know you more, it’s the perfect setup.”

If looks could kill, Louis would be dead.

Harry’s got this hopeful look on his face and Liam can’t bare to let him down, doesn’t want to see what his face looks like upset and put out. Liam would never forgive himself.

“Alright, alright. Suppose I can go, keep an eye on things. Do I at least get to carve a pumpkin?” He asks, hiking Poppy’s sleeping body a little further up on his hip.

Liam’s never seen Harry grin so big before and he’s kept track.

“Of course! We can’t let the kids have all the fun,” Harry tells him, his face looking soft and Liam knows he’s watching Poppy sleep on his shoulder. He knows because he gets that same look.

Louis coughs loudly and claps his hands together, interrupting their moment and Liam has just killed Louis again with his mind.

“Well, we must be off Mr. Harry. It was lovely meeting you and I’m sure I’ll see you again sometime,” Louis says, tugging Pig awake and extending his hand out for Harry to shake.

Liam watches as Harry shakes Louis’ hand back in the most ridiculous handshake Liam’s ever seen and he has to say Louis’ name to get them to stop.

“It was nice meeting you Louis!” Harry calls as they head out of the classroom, “Liam, I’ll see you Thursday!”

Liam waves to Harry with his spare hand not holding Poppy and finally takes a breath as they make it outside and Liam feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest, so to speak. He is still carrying his growing 5 year old after all.

“Well that went well, I reckon,” Louis declares, a pep in his step as Pig starts sniffing the mailboxes on the road to Liam’s house.

“For who? You?” Liam asks, voice incredulous but quiet, careful not to wake Poppy.

“You, Liam! You! I basically set you up with Harry and you’re already practically dating. You should be thanking me.” Louis sounds confident and Liam wants to hit him around the head.

The fight is drained out of him though once they reach his porch and he turns to Louis, “You’re right. I’m sorry, I just don’t know how to like, even date someone you know?” Liam sighs, managing to slip his keys out of his pants pocket and unlock the front door.

Liam lays Poppy down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her and tucking her in. Louis must’ve let Pig off her leash because she climbs up onto the couch and settles in behind Poppy’s legs, already falling asleep.

“Look,” Louis starts, already sat at the kitchen counter once Liam walks in tiredly. “I didn’t mean to overstep and I did. I just want to see you happy, Li. And I can tell Harry does that but you wouldn’t do anything. So I stepped in and I’m sorry.”

Liam tries not to double take at Louis’ apology. It doesn’t happen often, if ever, and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment by reacting.

“You’re right, you’re completely right,” he agrees, running his hands over his face in defeat. “I’ve been in the same place for five years. Working and taking care of Pop. I don’t know anything else. I’ve been on maybe two dates since Nora left and it never really bothered me. I’ve got everything I could possibly need. But Harry, he makes me want more, Lou. And that’s actually crazy isn’t it? I barely know him.”

“So change that. You know Poppy is capable of doing her school work on her own you know? So when you go pick her up when she’s got that extra time, talk to Harry. Get to know him.” Louis makes it sound so easy but maybe it is, Liam’s never even tried.

“Okay, okay. I’ll try,” Liam promises Louis.

Liam can tell Louis doesn’t believe him though so he’ll just have to prove him wrong.

Starting next week. Maybe.

————

October passes quickly and before Liam even realizes, Halloween is next week, the field trip the following Monday, and Poppy’s demanding they go shopping for her costume. Harry’s throwing a class party the Friday before Halloween and sent out notes, or in Liam’s case a text, that costumes are encouraged and so is a bag of candy.

Liam feels guilty that he never really celebrated Halloween with his daughter, he was either working or too tired to take her out and gives in easily, the drive to the shops filled with Poppy’s heated opinion on whether or not Spider-Man was a boy’s costume.

“Daisy at school said that only boys can dress up as superheroes and girls can only be Wonder Woman and I told her that girls can be anything they want to be, even boy superheroes,” Poppy tells Liam matter-of-factly, her small hand tucked in his as they cross the street to the local ASDA.

Proud wasn’t a big enough word to describe how he felt when Poppy said things like that. Liam knew he was lucky with her, his family, to raise his daughter in such a way that she would carry her unwavering opinions all her life. She was his outspoken, headstrong little girl and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’m glad you put Daisy in her place, Pop, but maybe there’s a nicer way to say things like that and explain to her why you feel that way,” Liam says, grabbing a cart out of the stall and pushing it through the doors to the store.

Liam can hear Poppy sigh from next to him and he knows she’s already checked out of the conversation, not wanting to hear Liam’s take on her school issues.

It’s easy enough to find the isle with all of the costumes, they’re literally bursting from the sides, different textures, colors and accessories. Liam knows it’s pretty safe to say that Poppy will choose something superhero or princess related so he nudges her towards the costumes under the Marvel and Disney sign.

“Did you want to dress up as Spider-Man?” Liam asks, fingers finding the blue and red costume easily in her size and pulling it out for Poppy to examine.

“I don’t know, Daddy,” she says softly, looking over at the princess dresses with longing.

Liam already knows what the problem is and hooks the costume back up before crouching down to Poppy’s level. “You don’t have to wear a superhero costume to prove a point, bug. You can wear whatever you want and still think the same things,” he promises, straightening out her dress and tilting her chin up.

Poppy looks like she’s thinking it over before she nods, “Okay.”

Twenty minutes later finds Liam pushing a cart full of candy, Poppy’s Cinderella costume and all of it’s accessories she insisted on, and a Spider-Man t-shirt for Liam. He’s more of a Batman guy but the look Poppy gave him when he put the shirt in the cart was worth it.

The drive back home is filled with Poppy and Liam duet-ing to Disney songs.

“Dad, what do you think Mr. Harry will dress up as for Halloween?” Poppy asks, helping Liam sort through the candy into different types on their dining room table once they’re home.

“I dunno, sweetheart. Do you have any guesses?” Liam chucks a chocolate into the biggest pile and glances at her thinking too hard.

There are two piles of candy that seem to never stop growing. They’ve been through three bags already and have two more to go. Liam had little self-control when it came to saying no.

Poppy unwraps a mini bag of Cadbury Buttons, Liam’s mum’s favorite, and ponders. “I hope he’ll dress up as a Prince and then we could match.”

Liam tries to cover up his snort with a cough but he can tell he’s been caught when Poppy glares at him, chocolate staining the sides of her mouth.

“You want Harry to be your Prince Charming, bug?” Liam teases.

“No! Boys are gross, Dad. And Mr. Harry is so old. I just want us to match.” Poppy shrugs, finishing off her Buttons and looks at the rest of the candy with an exhausted stare.

Liam tries not to look affronted by Poppy calling Harry old, they’re basically the same age.

“You could match if Mr. Harry dressed as a Princess, love.”

Poppy just nods tiredly, “He would make a good Ariel, I think.”

Chuckling, Liam gives up on the sorting the rest of the candy in favor of picking up Poppy and taking her to bed. He knows he can’t get her to do much in this state but he manages to quickly brush her teeth and wipe her face free of chocolate before she’s completely passed out in his arms halfway to her room.

When she’s tucked in, Liam leaves the door ajar and heads down to his own room just a few doors down. His phone is right where he left it, charging on the bedside table. Checking the time, Liam hopes it’s not too late before he opens his and Harry’s text thread.

**have a bit of a favorrrr to ask ! how do u feel about disney princesses????**

It’s only 10pm and Harry’s quick to reply, the phone vibrating in Liam’s hand with a notification.

_That’s surprisingly not the first time I’ve been asked that. I like them just fine. What are you up to Liam?_

Liam just grins.

**if i bought u a red wig and purple seashellll bra would u wear it?**

 

————

Liam, unfortunately, doesn’t get to see Harry in the mermaid garb in person. He sent Poppy to school with it stuffed in an old gift bag he’d found whilst deep cleaning the house the following week. Harry does send him plenty of pictures though, ridiculous selfies and pictures of the class dressed up, toothy smiles on all of the kids.

The day before Poppy’s school field trip finds Liam getting up at 5am to drive into London in the early morning hours. His mum had thankfully let Poppy stay over while she took her to school so he could make it to meetings all day. Liam was secretly ready to start writing on his new album, a notebook sat in the bottom of his nightstand partially filled with half-written lyrics and ideas he wanted to turn into songs.

Liam checks his phone on his way out the door, shivering slightly as the wind whips around him and he pauses as he checks the text Harry had sent him just after midnight last night.

_Is it weird I’m looking forward to spending time with you tomorrow even if it’s surrounded by pumpkin guts and 20 children?_

Liam’s sure the astronauts can see his grin from space and he blows warm air into his hands before responding.

**nt weird at allllll. tho i could do w/o the pumpkin guts they smell rank. i wont be at school btw my mum has poppy**

Liam’s surprised Harry is awake this early when the reply bubbles appear and he starts warming up the car.

_Pumpkin guts are the worst. Bit bummed you won’t be by but I’m sure your Mum is lovely. I’ll just have to use my charm on her so she’ll like me._

Liam already knows his Mum will love Harry and he’s willing to bet he’ll get a call once she’s picked up Poppy from school to tell him all about the “cute teacher”.

The drive into London isn’t too bad and Liam’s even got time to stop into his favorite cafe to grab a sandwich and coffee. The streets of Central London are loud, louder than he remembers really. It hasn’t even been that long and he doesn’t miss it all that much, the quiet of Wolverhampton something he cherishes as cars start honking and someone bumps into him, spilling coffee down his hand. Heading towards the Capitol offices, Liam hopes it’s busy enough outside that he doesn’t get papped though, something he hasn’t had to deal with in the last 3 months.

The meetings seem endless, talks of when Liam will start writing, recording, promoting, then touring. He gets more say this time around and it feels like they’re actually listening, taking his thoughts and opinions into account. Liam makes sure they’re aware that Poppy is his number one priority and while she always has been, Liam reiterates that he won’t be missing anything important in her life so when they ask for a copy of her school calendar for the following year to make sure he won’t miss anything, Liam finally feels better about the direction his life is taking.

Eight hours and a 10 minute break for lunch later, Liam pushes through the building’s doors and heads back to his car, about 2 kilos of paperwork sitting in his arms. Liam can feel he’s being watched, knows there’s a pap just across the street and one behind him and he curses, keeping his head low until he reaches the parking garage. Neither of them seem to follow him in as they probably already got their shot and he breathes out a sigh of relief as he unlocks the door to his Range Rover and climbs in, dropping the stack of paperwork into the passenger’s seat with a thunk.

Liam’s body jolts when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket and he fishes it out, frowning when he sees Harry’s name accompanied by the photo of him in the red Ariel wig and Poppy with their tongues stuck out. A flash of worry hits him that something must be wrong with Poppy if Harry’s calling him but he checks the time, noting it’s almost 6pm and she’s probably home with his mum cooking dinner. He quickly answers it, just in case, and hopes he masks the worried tone of his voice. “Hey, Harry, everything alright?” he asks, chewing on his fingernail in worry.

“Shit, sorry I didn’t even think how stressful it might be to see me calling you,” Harry rushes out, a bit of guilt in his tone. “Everything’s alright, Poppy was good today. I did indeed get to meet your mum this afternoon when she came to get her. Karen is a lovely woman.”

Liam rolls his eyes, of course Harry charmed his mum. “I’ll be sure to pass that message along,” Liam coughs, staring out at the car park as it empties from the work day finally over. “Did you, um, call for a reason?”

Harry hums, “No, not any reason in particular. Poppy did mention you had a long drive back and might not make it in time for tea, she seemed a bit sad about it so I thought I could call and keep you company on your drive back.”

Liam’s face softens at that, Poppy worrying about him, Harry caring enough to call and he nods to himself. “Yeah, no. Harry that’s really nice of you. Let me start the car and put you in through the speaker.”

Harry gives his okay and Liam starts up the car, syncing his Bluetooth and then Harry is asking about his day as Liam pulls out of the carpark and onto the motorway. During the drive Liam tells Harry about his ridiculously long meetings, how they asked Liam to start writing and figuring out what he wants to do for the next album. His management can’t really push him to do anything within the next 9 or so months as he was promised an entire year off but, he tells Harry he’s already been working on songs during the school week when Poppy’s away and he’s home alone. Harry is encouraging, tells Liam to do what feels right, and it’s exactly what Liam needs to hear. Liam voices how he’s been feeling kind of guilty for wanting to get back into music so fast but Harry won’t hear a word of it, telling Liam that just because he was writing didn’t mean he didn’t want to spend time with Poppy.

In turn of Liam telling Harry about his day, Liam gets to hear about how Harry’s teaching what kinds of plants there are and identifying their basic structure to his class. Harry had even brought in a few of his own plants to show off and one of the boys, Declan he says, had been dared to poke the cactus and got a spine stuck in his finger resulting in a trip to the nurse’s office.

Liam can’t help the chuckle that escapes as Harry tells the story about how the nurse reprimanded him for bringing in dangerous plants and he should think more clearly next time.

“I don’t know why I thought the kids would be smart enough to not touch something sharp but here we are, Liam. I got told off by the school nurse and was the talk of the teacher’s lunch table.”

Another giggle escapes Liam as he pulls off the motorway and into town. “I’m so sorry, Harry. If I brought you some brownies tomorrow would that make it a little better?”

Harry seems to think it over as he hums and haws, finally answering in a teasing tone, “Can you bake though, Liam? Cause you know, I used to be a baker and am very critical of sweets. I don’t want you to take it too hard if they’re not up to par.”

Liam grunts, “See if I even show up then! Critical of sweets my arse.”

“Liam?” Harry asks.

“Yes?”

“Please bring brownies tomorrow,” Harry says, voice soft and forgiving.

Liam pulls into his garage and puts the car in park, hearing Harry’s soft breathing over his speakers and Liam doesn’t want this to end but it’s getting late and he’s still got to pick up Poppy from his mum’s.

“If I can convince Poppy to help me, I’ll see what I can do,” Liam tells him. “She’s the real cook in the family. But, hey. Thanks for talking to me on the drive. Never thought it’d go by that fast.”

“Any time, Liam, any time.”

————

Poppy is wired first thing the next morning, jumping on Liam’s bed in excitement for the field trip, her first one, and she can’t stop talking through breakfast about what design she’s going to pick for her pumpkin.

“Bug, can you eat your toast please?” Liam knows she’ll be grumpy if she doesn’t eat before school but she can’t stop talking to even breathe it seems.

Poppy pouts but eats her toast quickly, washing it down with orange juice and smiles brightly at Liam when she’s done. “All gone,” she tells him, hands under her chin.

Once Poppy’s bundled up in a hot pink windbreaker, black jeans, her black Converse and hair plaited in pigtails, which is just about all Liam can manage, they’re ready to go.

Liam was far less concerned with what he was wearing, just a grey hoodie and jeans with Nike trainers, going for casual though his hair probably says otherwise because he’d spent more than 10 minutes fixing it up into a little quiff that swooped to the side.

The class is set to meet at the school at half 9, the bus leaving at 10. Liam and Poppy walk up right as Liam’s watch hits 9:30 and he sees the bus pull up with Harry directing it into the correct spot.

“Should get you some flags,” Liam laughs, Poppy’s hand still tucked in his as they walk up to greet Harry.

Harry’s dressed smartly in jeans, a white t-shirt and a peacoat on top, and he grins over at Liam and Poppy. “Yes well, none of the other teachers wanted to help so I’m doing my best.”

Liam nods in agreement, the bus finally parked. “Can’t have done too bad.”

Harry crouches down to Poppy’s level and tugs lightly at her pigtails, “Did your Dad braid these for you?”

“Yeah, he’s alright at braiding. My Aunt Ruth is better though,” Poppy shrugs, looking up at Liam with a sheepish smile.

Liam scowls but it quickly turns into a smile when Harry laughs, shaking his head like he can’t believe what Poppy’s said. Harry stands back up and looks around Liam, clearly searching for something but when he can’t seem to find it asks, “Did you bring the brownies I asked for?”

“Uh, no,” Liam admits, “We had a bit of a night last night trying to pick out her outfit and dinner was nothing short of a disaster so we didn’t get around to it. I owe you one, yeah?”

Harry seems to think it over and then nods, “Well, I suppose I could come help if you’d be up for me taking over your kitchen?”

Poppy seems to understand what’s going on quickly and tugs on Liam’s hand urgently. “Please please please, Daddy, can Mr. Harry come over and make brownies with us?”

Both Harry and Poppy are looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes and he’s doomed. The two of them are lethal and know it. He gives in immediately.

“Alright, alright, no need for the cow eyes you two. We’ll figure out a plan later okay?”

It seems to appease Poppy at least and she’s already checked out of the conversation the second she sees one of her friends from class arrive across the lawn. “Daddy, can I go see Beth please?”

Liam nods, patting Poppy on the back, “Go on love, don’t go too far though. We leave soon.”

Poppy’s off quickly and Liam turns towards Harry, kicking the ground with his shoe. “Have you thought any about what you might carve today? Poppy’s got a billion ideas, I dunno how she’ll pick one.”

Harry shakes his head, seeming to think it over before answering. “Might do a witch, it seems safe and I’m sure I can’t mess it up too much. I’m not much of an artist.”

“I’m sure I could help, bit of an artist myself,” Liam tells him, nudging Harry’s shoulder with his own.

“So you can sing and draw?” Harry asks with raised eyebrows, clearly not believing Liam.

“I’m dead serious, mate. It started when Poppy was born, I would stay up late at night making sure she was still breathing because I was dead terrified she’d stop and so I started doodling on napkins or scrap pieces of paper. Got myself a proper sketchbook when Nora left 6 months in and I was on full-time Dad duty in between recording an album. I like to think of myself as a young Picasso.” Liam anxiously pulls at the collar of his hoodie, trying to play it off with a smile like it wasn’t the most devastating thing he’s gone through, and he wonders if he’s said too much, scaring Harry off. Whenever he brings up Nora it seems to happen.

“Nora, that’s Poppy’s mum yeah?” Harry just looks curious, fingers spinning at the rings that cover his fingers.

Liam nods, blowing out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “Yeah, it’s a long story for another time but, I’ve raised Poppy by myself since she was 6 months. She’s been on the road with me or if it’s just shorter trips, she stays with my mum. She basically grew up in the recording studio with me.”

Liam’s not ashamed of the way he’s raised his daughter, not when she’s growing up to be the most magnificent person who’s got so much to show the world. His heart aches as he watches Poppy across the school yard with her friends as they play tag and he just loves his girl so, so much.

Harry’s voice pulls him out of his head, a warm hand coming to clasp Liam on the shoulder. Harry speaks lowly, like it’s only for Liam to hear and he tilts his head in closer to listen, “You’ve done an amazing job with Poppy, Liam. Really, you have.”

It’s such a simple thing for Harry to say but it makes Liam feel a little choked up, like he might cry at the drop of a hat and he pulls himself together with a deep breath and shoots Harry a grin.

“Thanks, Harry. I needed that.”

Harry just shrugs, like it wasn’t that big of a deal. “Any time.”

Once 10am hits, the bus is loaded up and pulling away from the school towards the outskirts of town where all of the local farming took place. Liam sits with Poppy on the bus and he’s seated closest to the window so she can chat with her friends from the aisle. Her conversations are hard to keep up with and though the drive to Hubert’s Farm was only 15 minutes, it feels like years have passed when they finally pull up.

Liam knows he’s there to watch all of the kids but it’s hard when his eyes are trained on two people out of about 25. He’s thankfully not the only chaperone and doesn’t feel too guilty when he sidles up next to Harry as everyone starts picking out their pumpkins.

“Go big or go home, Styles?” Liam asks as Harry picks up one of the largest Liam’s seen in the patch, his arms not straining under the weight but the fabric of his sweater stretches to accommodate his arms and Liam has to swallow before he starts drooling.

“I need the room for my masterpiece, Liam.”

Harry passes Liam with his too big pumpkin and heads towards the table where they’re setting up stencils and explaining the different carving tools.

Liam grabs the nearest decent looking pumpkin, not really expecting too much from his carving skills since he’s not done it in years and takes a seat next to Poppy when he notices all the parents chaperoning have sat next to their children. Harry is just a few people down and already looking like he’s concentrating too hard.

“Did you decide what you were going to do, Button?” Liam peers over at Poppy’s pumpkin where the outline of her design is poked into and he can’t make out what it is, eyes squinting.

“It’s a puppy, daddy. Like from Lady and the Tramp,” Poppy tells him as if it was obvious.

Looking at it again, Liam can just barely make out the floppy ears of what seems to be a cocker spaniel dog and he nods encouragingly. “Any particular reason you picked it, Pop?”

“Mr. Harry said he had a dog like Lady and I wanted to give my pumpkin to him so he can show her,” Poppy tells Liam, hands already reaching for the mini plastic knife and shoving it into the pumpkin quickly.

Liam glances over at Harry who seems to be in deep concentration, almost a mirror of Poppy’s expression and he starts work on his own pumpkin, deciding to go with a cat on a broom.

Minutes pass and Liam’s broken out of his artistic bubble when he hears the worst possible sound he’s ever heard. Poppy’s sobbing after her scream in pain next to him, clutching her hand that’s covered in blood and his eyes widen in horror.

“Daddy!” Poppy wails, her face red and blotchy.

It’s like Liam’s body is struck with a panic so deep he can’t move and he feels someone move around him to get to Poppy, dark curls invading his view from his daughter and he hears Harry’s soothing voice trying to calm Poppy down as her sobs wrack through her body in pain.

“Shh, come on now princess lemme see that hand of yours,” Harry tells Poppy, gently taking her hand in his to see the damage.

The sight makes Liam want to throw up, the motion of his churning stomach snapping him out of his frozen state. “Oh my god, what happened? Poppy, are you okay? Harry, is she going to be okay?”

Harry’s produced a handkerchief out of nowhere and he’s dabbing at Poppy’s cut across her palm, frowning and she hiccup cries softly. “The cut’s pretty bad. We should probably take her to hospital.”

Liam nods, standing up quickly and watches Harry wrap the cloth around Poppy’s hand to keep pressure on it.

“I live just over there,” Harry points at a small, white house in the distance, “Let me go get my car and we can drive her into town. Might need stitches.”

“Yeah, alright. Thanks,” Liam mumbles, picking up Poppy and pulling her onto his hip as her cries start to soften.

One of the other parents take charge as Harry delegates the rest of the day’s tasks to the other chaperones and then takes off across the field in a slow jog towards the house he’d just pointed out.

An older yellow car pulls up two minutes later with Harry driving and Liam sits in the back seat with Poppy, her tears staining his hoodie and her body shakes as Liam reminds her to take deep breaths.

“Do you know what happened?” Liam asks, running a hand through Poppy’s hair down to her back and squeezing.

“She must’ve grabbed the wrong set of carving tools, I think. Got a little too excited and it slipped. I’m not really sure though.” Harry glances back at Liam through the rearview mirror and shoots him an apologetic smile. “She’ll be fine though, I reckon. A cool scar to show off for sure.”

Liam just nods, kisses the top of Poppy’s forehead and lets his anxiousness slowly seep out of his body. The drive to the hospital isn’t too far, thankfully, and Liam finally feels like himself once they’re parked towards the back of the lot. Poppy is still latched on to Liam once they maneuver out of the backseat and Liam glances at the signage for the Emergency Room.

“The ER, right?” Liam asks Harry who’s locking up his car.

“Yeah,” Harry looks up at Liam, looking as worried as Liam knows he is. “Probably the best idea.”

Liam’s arms have fallen asleep under Poppy and he struggles to hold her up on his hip, shifting her and she cries out. “Shhh my love, just doing some readjusting,” Liam tries to console her but her sniffles and cries are getting louder and he tries not to wince once he sets her down and his arms feel tingly.

“Here, I got her,” Harry offers, holding his arms out for Poppy and there’s no hesitation there, lifting her up onto his hip and she curls into him.

“Thanks,” Liam whispers, and they start trekking to the entrance of the ER.

There’s no one in the waiting room when they walk in and go straight to the front desk where a woman sits, greying hair and glasses perched on her nose greets them.

“What can I do for you?” She asks, looking wearily at Poppy who’s almost asleep in Harry’s arms.

Liam is quick to answer, “My daughter. She sliced her hand while pumpkin carving. It’s a bit deep.”

The woman glances from Liam, to Poppy, and then to Harry and she just nods and starts typing quickly on her computer and points to the clipboard on the counter. “Fill these out, please. If you wait on the sofa, someone will be out with you soon.”

They don’t sit, just stand waiting by the door for someone to come get them, Harry stroking Poppy’s hair comfortingly and Liam filling out the paperwork.

The questions are simple enough: name, address, phone number. It’s hard to fill out though, Liam’s eyes glancing over at Poppy every few seconds just to make sure she’s still there.

A man in a long white coat comes out to greet them not but two minutes later, clipboard in hand.

“I’m Dr. Parr. If you want to follow me, you can finish up filling that out and we can take a look at what we can do to turn her frown upside down.”

Dr. Parr seems nice enough and Liam and Harry, who’s holding Poppy still, follow behind him through swinging doors into a room that has a bunch of beds separated by curtains. There are a few patients in the room being treated and they’re lead to the back corner of the room.

“Hi sweetheart. Are you okay to sit on your own?” Harry’s still stood with Poppy on his hip as Dr. Parr tries talking to her, Poppy’s face hidden in Harry’s chest.

She shakes her head and Liam can hear her mumble _no_ so Dr. Parr just nods and gestures for Harry to take a seat.

Liam’s finished with the paperwork on the clipboard and just holds onto it awkwardly as Dr. Parr gently takes Poppy’s hand in his and unravels the handkerchief Harry had wrapped around it.

A minute or so passes as the Doctor examines Poppy’s hand, her face still buried in against Harry and she’s whimpering as Dr. Parr pulls at her palm to assess the damage.

“She’ll need stitches, just a few of them across. They’ll dissolve once she’s all healed. I find they’re best for smaller patients,” Dr. Parr tells Harry and Liam snorts, Harry looking lost.

“Sorry, no. I’m not her father. He’s Poppy’s father,” Harry says, nodding over to Liam.

Dr. Parr apologizes, “I’m so sorry, didn’t mean to overstep, I thought you were both with her. Here, I’ll take that clipboard, get your information in and I’ll be right back to set up and hopefully get you out of here sooner rather than later.”

Harry and Liam watch at the Doctor leaves and then turn to each other with bemused smiles on both of their faces.

“How are you doing, Pop? You hanging in there?” Liam asks, tilting Poppy’s chin up to look at him with tear stained eyes but a wobbly smile.

“I’ll be okay, I guess,” Poppy says, resting her cheek on Harry’s chest and letting out a shaky breath.

“Why Liam, I think Poppy here will be alright,” Harry exclaims, teasing her with a little tickle to her side and she tries to wiggle away off his lap.

“You’re a right pair, the both of you.” Liam’s head shakes fondly, taking a seat that faces the bed Harry and Poppy are sat on. Though Liam would rather be literally anywhere else than in the hospital, he can’t help but love the sight in front of him. Harry, poking into Poppy’s sides as she giggles and squirms away from Harry’s hands and they’re both sporting big smiles as they look over at Liam.

Dr. Parr chooses then to return and the spell is broken, Poppy looks like she might cry again and Harry looks like he might too. Thank god Liam’s got it together. Kind of.

Harry tries to stand up, holding onto Poppy as he does and looks over at Liam a little helpless, “Hey, did you want to hold her for this?”

“No, Daddy!” Poppy whines. “Mr. Harry, hold me please.”

Liam always thought it would hurt the first time his daughter picked someone else over him but he can’t even be upset because she clearly trusts Harry so Liam just stands up to sit next to Harry and Poppy on the hospital bed, their shoulders brushing.

“Alright Miss Poppy, if I could see that hand of yours again we’ll get you out of here real soon,” Dr. Parr promises so Poppy slides her hand out again, palm up and the Doctor starts working.

Poppy’s a dream through it all though, whimpers just once and it only takes about 5 minutes for Dr. Parr to finish the 3 stitches in her palm.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Dr. Parr smiles, standing up and taking his gloves off. “Those will dissolve in about 10 days, no need to come back unless one of them tears or comes loose. If you want to follow me, we’ll get her discharged and you can head out.”

Liam stands first with Harry and Poppy quick to follow. The discharge paperwork isn’t much and Dr. Parr sends Liam home with care instructions and a “get well” to Poppy.

The sun has just started to set once they leave the emergency room and start the walk back to the car, Harry having let Poppy down just as they’d walked out and her uninjured hand is now tucked in his, walking towards Harry’s car.

“Are you going to be more careful, love?” Liam asks Poppy and she nods solemnly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whispers, dropping Harry’s hand to tug at Liam’s sleeve, her sign for Liam to come down to her level.

Poppy kisses Liam’s cheek and throws her arms around his neck, squeezing. “I love you so much,” she tells Liam, her cheek pressed to his and he squeezes back.

“I love you too, Button.” Liam pulls her up with him as he stands and shoots Harry a smile as he watches them, Harry’s own smile soft and warm.

“I need to make a few calls to the chaperones, they’re still at Hubert’s Farm. And then I’ll drive you two home?” Harry asks, pulling his phone out of his ridiculously tight jeans and Liam nods, opening the door to the backseat to let Poppy slide in and he follows after her, the door clicking into the place. Harry stays outside the car as he makes his calls, leaning against the trunk.

Poppy settles into Liam’s side and starts to fall asleep, her breathing evening out quickly and Liam wishes for sleep, the day long and exhausting. He’s grateful Poppy’s injury wasn’t more, glad that Harry had been there to help. Liam honestly didn’t know what he would’ve done had Harry not rushed to Poppy’s side while he sat there in shock.

Harry’s back in the driver’s seat just a few minutes later and asks Liam for directions to his house. They live across town and Liam tries to remember the streets but comes up short, frowning. “Sorry, I dunno what’s wrong with me. We live off of Clark and Paget.”

Liam can see Harry raise his eyebrows in surprise, “I didn’t realize you lived so close to the school.”

“S’why we picked the house, close enough I could walk Poppy to school but far enough out where there was a bit of privacy.”

Harry nods and goes quiet, navigating his way through town and humming along to something Liam doesn’t recognize.

Liam wishes he could read Harry’s mind, know what he’s thinking. If he thinks the same things Liam does when he selfishly wants for more in the middle of the night, someone to hold and share memories with, to watch Poppy grow and grow old with. Liam knows he’s getting ahead of himself, knows that a bit of shameless flirting isn’t going to result in much if he doesn’t actually do something about it and he becomes determined then, to follow Louis’ advice and make a move.

Pointing out which house is his, Liam gently shakes Poppy awake and she mumbles a soft, “no” that makes him laugh. “Come on, Button, we’re home,” his voice is quiet and she blinks slowly awake.

Harry shuts the car off once he’s pulled into the driveway and he comes around to the passenger side door to open it for Liam, who’s still got Poppy attached to him. It’s even harder to maneuver out of the car this time but he manages and Harry shuts the car door behind Liam, walking with them up to the porch.

Liam sets Poppy down as he digs for his house keys, pulling them out and unlocking the door. Poppy wastes no time and pushes through the door and into the house and Liam can hear the thunk of her shoes that she’s no doubt left right in his path.

“You’re welcome to come in, Harry. Could try my hand at cooking something a little more elaborate and you could stay for tea?” Liam asks, trying not to sound too hopeful or over eager.

Liam can tell he’s about to be let down before Harry even shakes his head, “I can’t. I’ve got to head back to the school and fill out paperwork and a million other things. Maybe next time?”

Liam will take what he can get though. “No worries. We’ll set something up. And we’ll do brownies after.”

“Sounds brilliant, I can’t wait.” Harry looks genuine as he says it and Liam makes a mental note not to forget, to text Harry sometime tonight and set a date.

Liam watches as Harry fiddles with his car keys and glances around Liam and then Harry’s suddenly stepping into Liam’s space and Harry really is just the tiniest bit taller than him. Harry’s eyes dart around Liam’s face and then finally land on his lips and Liam holds his breath as Harry leans into press a dry kiss to Liam’s mouth, the kiss over before Liam can wrap his head around it, before he can kiss back.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” Harry says quickly, explaining, “And then my friend Niall just told me to go for it but I realized I only really see you when you come to get Poppy at school so, erm. Yes. I hope I didn’t read things wrong?”

Harry’s rambling is adorable but Liam can’t wait another second to kiss him again so he leans in to Harry’s space this time and presses his mouth in against Harry’s, the kiss a little longer but still just a press of lips, Liam wanting more but knowing it wasn’t the time or place.

“Definitely not. You read them 100% right.”

Harry grins, his dimples pressing deep into his cheeks as he does and he nods jerkily. “Brilliant, fantastic. That’s… yeah. I really do have to go but,” Harry glances back at his car, frowning. “But text me?”

“Course,” Liam says.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a couple days?” Harry asks, already heading down the porch steps backwards so he can still look at Liam.

“You will,” Liam promises. “Bye Harry!”

Harry just sends him another smile and gets into his car, pulling onto the main road to just drive the few blocks down to the school.

Liam watches Harry until he’s turned the corner and finally heads into the house where sure enough, he finds Poppy’s shoes were tossed in his path to the living room where she’s passed out on the couch, a blanket haphazardly thrown across her frame.

Heading into the kitchen to get started on tea, Liam hums the beginning tune to a new song, already inspired.

————

The Christmas holidays creep up on Liam. Cold air starts to fill into the house and Liam finally turns the heat on and digs out the Christmas decorations his mum had brought over. Poppy is working on her school work at the dining room table, a cup of hot chocolate stuffed with mini marshmallows she’d demanded after dinner. Liam knows she’s getting restless, only a few more days of school before she’s out for 3 weeks.

Liam has Michael Buble’s Christmas album playing on the telly while he sorts through box after box of tinsel and kitschy decor, on a search for the baubles when his phone beeps with a new message and he abandons the box to grab his phone, pulling up a new text from Harry.

_I’m bored, Liam. I’ve finished grading papers. What are you up to? Can I crash your night? .xx_

Liam glances over at Poppy who looks like she’s concentrating too hard and Harry coming over could be a good distraction for the both of them.

**its like u knew i needed u to distract me… pls come over! we r decorating the treeeee**

Not waiting for a reply because he knows Harry will just come over, Liam starts digging through the boxes again and finally pulls out the most garish box of baubles he’s ever seen. He’s sure he won’t find anything better looking in the box and starts setting aside tree decorations for the tree he and Harry had picked out just a few nights ago with Poppy, and what Liam is considering their third official date.

Their first date had been nothing short of a disaster. Harry had been running late and asked Liam if he was alright with just meeting at the restaurant and Liam had easily agreed. Except Liam had gone to the wrong place and waited 30 minutes before even bothering to check his phone to see Harry asking where Liam was. They’d both laughed it off and ended up getting ice cream from the grocery and watching Pretty Woman at Harry’s house and ended with a too-short kiss on Liam’s porch because it was 1am and Harry had school the next day.

Now that Liam thinks about it, their other two dates had been just as low-key as the first one. Not going out, just hanging out at one of their houses and watching movies. It felt comfortable and it made Liam long for it to be a regular thing where Harry just comes by after work and Liam’s already in the kitchen attempting to make dinner, Poppy at the dining room table working on school work or watching telly.

“Can I help?” Poppy asks from behind him and it makes Liam jump in surprise, so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear her get up.

“You sure can, Button, but I was actually going to wait until Harry stopped by and thought he could help us.” Liam still wasn’t sure how to explain Harry to Poppy, she knew that they had hung out and she’d even been present on their third date, the one where they picked out the Christmas tree. Harry had carried her around on his shoulders so she could pick out the best and tallest tree on the lot. That night had been quite the adventure, especially when Poppy passed out on Harry’s chest while they watched Love, Actually and she refused to be moved at the end of the night.

Poppy considers what Liam’s said for a moment, tilting her head to the side and seems to come to a conclusion with her thoughts. “Well if he’s coming over, he’s not allowed to talk about school,” she says firmly.

Liam barks out a laugh that Poppy glares at him for but he leans down to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, tickling the bottoms of her feet as she giggles like crazy. “Dad let me down! That tickles!”

“But you’re much more agreeable whilst you’re upside down, my love,” Liam says sensibly, jogging around the living room as Poppy’s laughs fill the room.

“Please,” she cries out, dragging the last syllable and suddenly there’s a knock at the door, causing Liam to halt his trip around the couch.

“We’ll just leave you up here then,” Liam says, patting her bum as he walks towards the front door to let Harry in.

Harry doesn’t look the least bit surprised when Liam opens the door with Poppy still turned upside down over his shoulder and he just grins as he steps into the house, unwinding his scarf and deftly undoing the buttons on his coat.

“It’s toasty in here, don’t you think Miss Poppy?” Harry asks casually as he walks towards the living room, Liam following alongside him.

“Harry please tell Daddy to let me down. My head is getting tingly,” Poppy huffs, trying to tickle at Liam’s lower back but it doesn’t phase him and he just hoists her higher. Poppy has started just calling him Harry during their trip to the tree farm, though Liam reminded her that he was Mr. Harry while they were at school.

Liam watches as Harry glances around his back to get a good look at Poppy and Liam can see him wink and Harry says, “I dunno Liam, she’s looking a bit pale. Might want to let her down so she doesn’t sick up all over your bum.”

“If you insist.” Liam slips Poppy back over his shoulder and sets her down on the ground, her golden curls covering her face and she lifts them up to reveal her giant grin, Liam catching her try to wink at Harry.

Poppy wanders over towards the boxes holding the decorations and peers into them, pulling out tangled tinsel. “Can we decorate the tree now that Harry’s here?” She asks, draping the tinsel around her shoulders like a fur coat.

Harry grins, bumping his hip into Liam’s and nods. “Why don’t you and your dad start and I’ll get working on my famous chocolate biscuits.”

Poppy agrees quickly and starts pulling the lights out of the box and thankfully they’re not badly tangled. “Dad, if we have left over fairy lights, can we put some in my room around the bed?”

“Sure, Pop. Even if we don’t, I can go get some from the shops,” Liam agrees, untangling the tinsel from around Poppy and she smiles up at Liam, his heart skipping. There’s nothing he loves more than her smile, he swears.

“Dad, can I tell you something?” Poppy’s voice is quiet and Liam assumes she doesn’t want Harry to hear so he crouches down a little to hear better, nodding.

“I really like it when Harry comes over,” she tells him, looking at bit shy as she says it, like it’s a secret and she doesn’t want Harry to know.

“Can I tell you something as well, my love?” He asks, and she nods her head quickly like she can’t wait to hear what he’ll say. “I think he likes coming over here too.”

“Good,” Poppy decides, as if that’s all she needed to know before she could carry on decorating.

The pair work around the tree, Liam hoisting Poppy up so she can reach the taller bits with baubles and lights. They’ve just got barely enough to cover the front of the tree, the back weirdly bare and Liam needs to remember to pick up more before the week is over.

“How’s it looking in there?” Harry calls from the kitchen, the sound of him loudly whisking carrying through the house.

Liam glances at the tree again with a grimace and notices the same look on Poppy’s face when she stares at the bare spots.

“Could be better but that’s alright,” Liam answers. “We’ll just have to pop down to the shops after school one day this week to get more baubles and lights and such.”

“I have some at home if you’d like,” Harry offers, coming into the living room as he wipes his hands off on a dish towel, one that Liam’s mum had given him once he’d settled into the new house.

Liam considers it for a moment. The tree is as much Liam and Poppy’s as it is Harry’s and if Liam knows Harry at all, he would know that Harry’s decorations are probably worn in and homey, personal things that he’s probably grown up with. Liam immediately wants them in the house.

“That’d be great, actually. And maybe we could make some too? Have a little project night sometime this weekend and put on a film, drink hot cocoa?”

Poppy’s reaction is immediate and she says a loud “Yes!” from the kitchen, her voice sounding suspiciously muffled.

Harry and Liam look at each other with confused looks. Liam didn’t even notice she’d left the living room and he can tell Harry’s thinking the same.

“Pop, what are you doing in there?” Liam shouts back, motioning for Harry to follow him.

Liam and Harry quietly creep towards the kitchen, Liam hoping they’ll catch her in the act. The hardwood floors are not forgiving on Harry’s heeled boots and Liam shoots him an exasperated look. Harry’s quick to slip off the boots though, thankfully not falling like Liam’s seen him do, and they’re finally in the kitchen to see where Poppy’s climbed herself onto the counter, back to them, eating the chocolate batter straight from the bowl.

“Excuse me, Miss, what do you think you’re doing?” Liam asks, hands on his hips and eyebrows raised.

Poppy turns around slowly to reveal her face that’s covered in chocolate, guilt in her eyes and she drops the spoon in her hands, the metal clattering to the ground. “Hi Daddy, hi Harry,” she waves.

Liam hears Harry chuckle beside him and watches him move towards the sink to wet a cloth. Harry starts to clean Poppy’s face as Liam goes to grab the bowl of left over batter and rinse it out to stick in the dishwasher.

“Are you even going to be hungry when the biscuits are done?” Harry wonders, getting the last bit of chocolate off of Poppy’s fingers and she grimaces.

“My tummy hurts.” Her bottom lip is pouted out and Liam frowns, coming up behind Harry to squeeze at his hip and take a look at Poppy who’s a bit paler than usual.

“How about I run you a bath and if you feel better afterwards we can watch Elf and finish up the decorating?” Liam presses his hand to Poppy’s forehead, noting she was a bit warm.

Poppy nods, leaning into Liam’s touch and Harry slips out from between them to pull out the biscuits from the oven. “We’ll be right back if you want to put on the film,” Liam says, helping Poppy down from the counter and she latches herself onto his leg immediately.

“‘Course. Let me know if you need help?” Harry looks genuinely worried about Poppy and Liam’s not sure when they became this unit. Him, Harry, and Poppy.

“Thank you, Harry.” Liam leans in to kiss Harry’s cheek before he hoists Poppy up on his hip and they head upstairs to her bathroom.

Liam leans down to run the water, plugging up the tub and checking the temp. He’s got bath time down to a science as he pours a bit of lavender bubble bath under the tap.

“Daddy?”

Liam turns to see Poppy sitting on top of the toilet lid, her arms folded across her knees.

“Yes my love?” Liam asks, drying his hands off on his sweats.

Poppy seems to think about what she’s going to say for a minute or two and she’s hesitant when she finally speaks. “Do you like Harry? Is that why you kissed him?”

Worry spreads through Liam and he didn’t even realize he’d kissed Harry on the cheek in front of Poppy, frowning at how unaware he was of his own actions. Liam doesn’t know how to answer her question, wishing he had more time to plan out carefully how he would explain Harry but now that he’s been put on his spot, he rubs nervously at his jaw and tries to work it out without getting ahead of what’s actually happening between them.

Liam glances down at the toilet to find Poppy gone and she must’ve slipped into the bath while he was panicking, the water shut off and she’s buried in bubbles once he looks over.

“I do like Harry,” Liam starts, sitting down on the ground close to the edge of the tub, his legs crossed. “I like him in the way that Uncle Louis likes Uncle Nick.” Nick and Louis were the only same sex couple Poppy knew personally so he hoped that she would understand what he was trying to say.

“Uncle Lou says he doesn’t even really like Uncle Nick and he just stays for the puppies,” Poppy scrunches up her face in confusion.

Liam silently groans, wondering why Louis had to put those ideas into Poppy’s head.

“I think Louis’ just kidding when he says that sweetheart. They still live together and they’ve got Pig and Stinky and they go on dates and they’re boyfriends. You know that right?”

Poppy seems to think it over a bit, swirling the bubbles around and she puts some of them on her face to act as a beard that makes Liam laugh. “I guess, yeah. Does that mean you and Harry are boyfriends?” She asks.

“I think I’d like him to be, if you’d be okay with that.” Poppy’s opinion matters the most to Liam and if she has any problem with it, he’s done.

“If he makes you smile then I’m okay with it,” Poppy decides after a few moments, shrugging. “Beth says her mum got a new boyfriend when school started and she sees her smiling all the time. Harry makes me smile, Dad, and he makes you smile too.”

Liam has to choke down a sob, trying not to cry with how many feelings he’s experiencing all at once. When the hell did his 5 year old become so bleeding smart?

“You, my love, are wise beyond your years.” Liam leans in to kiss Poppy’s forehead and she splashes him with bubbles, giggling.

“You’re silly, Daddy.”

“Thanks, Button.” Liam shakes his head, still in disbelief at how smart Poppy is and he stands up to drain the tub and grab her a towel. “How are you feeling? Think you can tough it out for a film and biscuits?”

Poppy nods, breezing past Liam and towards her room. Liam just watches her until she’s left his sight and then chuckles to himself and heads downstairs where Elf is quietly playing.

“Everything alright?” Harry asks, sitting up once Liam’s in the living room and Liam collapses on the couch next to Harry.

Liam nods, not really sure how to explain to Harry what happened upstairs but he’s saved because Poppy comes down the stairs quickly, dressed in her pj’s and slips in between him and Harry.

They devour the plate of biscuits quickly as they watch Elf and Liam learns that Harry knows every word by heart as he mouths along to the film and Poppy tells him to stop, that she can hear him whispering along.

Halfway through the film Poppy falls asleep, her mouth open on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna take her up to bed. Be right back.” Liam tugs her gently up and slides her onto his hip and Poppy groans in resistance until she falls back asleep in Liam’s arms and carries her up the stairs.

Poppy’s room is a bit of a mess when Liam walks in and when he almost trips over a pair of her trainers, Liam makes a mental note to have her clean it once the holiday break starts. She tucks in easily, cuddling into the blanket Liam pulls over her and mumbles a “goodnight dad” when he presses a kiss to her cheek.

Liam can’t hear the movie anymore when he heads back downstairs, frowning when he turns the corner and Harry’s no longer on the couch either. “Harry?” Liam calls, glancing around the living room once more just to make sure he wasn’t crazy.

“In the kitchen!”

Harry is arms deep in the soapy sink, washing dishes and Liam knows he looks fond when Harry just shoots him a grin.

“You don’t have to do that you know,” Liam tells Harry, taking the dishes Harry’s washed and drying them with a washcloth.

“I don’t mind and I did make the mess after all.” Harry shrugs and finishes scrubbing the last dish and hands it over to Liam to dry.

Once Liam’s finishes drying the last of the dishes, he hands Harry the towel so he can dry his hands and leans against the cabinets, hands buried in the pockets of his sweatpants.

Liam’s not sure how to broach the conversation he and Poppy had upstairs to Harry, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he goes over various scenarios on how Harry will react. Maybe it’ll scare Harry off and things will just be awkward until Poppy moves up a grade. Liam won’t know until he actually says something though so he takes a deep breath and catches Harry’s gaze.

“Poppy asked me why I kissed you earlier,” Liam starts, pushing himself off the counter and moving into Harry’s space. It’s not often Liam forgets how truly beautiful Harry is but, when he’s close like this it still catches him off guard.

Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise, settling his hands on Liam’s hips once he’s close enough to grab. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her I liked you in the way that Louis likes his boyfriend Nick because I thought she might understand. Unfortunately Louis is a terrible friend and has told Poppy that he doesn’t actually like Nick and just stays for the dogs. I had to explain that he was kidding and they’re boyfriends who actually like each other very much,” Liam explains, bringing his arms to wrap around Harry’s shoulders so Liam can play with the curls at the back of his neck. “I told her I’d like for you to be my boyfriend if she was okay with it.”

“And what did she say?” Harry’s hands squeeze at Liam’s hips, the gesture comforting and encouraging for Liam to continue.

“She told me that she’s okay with it so long as you make me smile. It was the craziest thing to hear from her but she’s so smart I dunno why I was surprised.”

Harry kisses Liam then, pressing their lips together and Liam lets out a noise in surprise, hands tightening in Harry’s hair. Their bodies press closer together and Liam can’t get enough of Harry, is the thing. He wants to press Harry into his mattress and map out every inch of his body so it’s burned in the back of his mind.

Harry eventually stops the kiss to come up for air and leans his forehead against Liam’s, his breathing heavy. “I’d like that. To be your boyfriend, I mean. I’d really, really like that Liam.”

Liam tries to remember that they’re in his kitchen where Poppy could come down at any moment and he really shouldn’t get down on his knees right now in front of Harry.

Their noses brush and Liam pulls back enough so he can gather his bearings, being this close to Harry makes Liam forget himself and he needs to breathe.

Liam suggests they finish watching Elf and Harry agrees, grabbing both of them glasses of milk to go with the few biscuits he left behind. They cuddle up on the couch, fingers tangled together and Liam feels at home, warm and content like he hasn’t felt in years. He never really thought he was missing much but having Harry so close, to have a boyfriend, it feels like everything has suddenly clicked into place.

Once the credits start rolling, Liam leans up to stretch and takes his hand that was holding Harry’s up over his head. “Do you have any plans over the holidays?” Liam wonders aloud, turning to Harry who’s green eyes look heavy with sleep.

“I was planning on taking the train up north to Holmes Chapel to see family for Christmas but I’ve got more work than I thought so I’ve gotta stay back this year.” Harry looks upset with himself as he says it and Liam can’t have that, he won’t.

“Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?” Liam asks, turning his body so he faces Harry with concern.

Harry nods, playing with the rings on his fingers that Liam has quickly learned is a habit of Harry’s when he’s anxious. “Yeah. Teaching Year 1 is just one of my jobs and it doesn’t keep me too busy beyond the little homework I give out. I also teach an online course for Uni and with final exams next week and grades have to be posted before the year is over so I’m swamped. I finally caught up tonight and thought I’d sneak out and have some fun before I’m locked away until after the new year.”

Liam doesn’t even think before he speaks next. “If you can spare the day for Christmas, my family is coming over for lunch and presents and I’m sure they’d love to have you.”

“Liam,” Harry starts, “Are you- Is that moving too fast? Meeting the family and it’s only been an official 20 minutes of being boyfriends?”

Liam doesn’t think it’s too fast. He wants Harry around his house and in his family now and while that’s all maybe a bit too fast, inviting Harry over for Christmas lunch wasn’t that fast, really.

“My mum already adores you, H, she told me herself a few weeks back when she came to pick up Poppy from school. And I know Poppy would love having you over. Just think about it okay? No pressure.”

Harry seems to seriously consider it for a few moments and Liam wasn’t expecting him to answer right away. Liam figured he’d think it over a few days and maybe text him in the middle of the night. So when Harry says, “Yeah, I think I’d really like that. I’ll even bake something,” Liam grins.

Covering his mouth with his hand Harry yawns, standing up. “I should head back home. Try and sleep so I don’t wake up at noon.”

“Noon? That’s disgraceful is what that is.” Liam hasn’t slept in till noon since he was 16.

Harry shrugs, pulling on his coat and winding his scarf around his neck to combat the cold. “If I wasn’t up until 4am working, I probably wouldn’t sleep that late.”

Liam follows Harry to the front door and winds a hand around his hips to pull him in. “Thank you. For coming over, for baking us biscuits and watching a film and you know, that other bit.”

“That other bit? You mean agreeing to be your boyfriend?” Harry teases, his lips stretching across his mouth and dimples coined into his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah. You should get going, Styles.” Liam lets Harry’s hips go to pull him in again and press a quick kiss to his smile.

“Night Li.”

“Night, H.” Liam closes the door behind Harry and locks it, his smile not leaving his face until he falls asleep to dreams of him and Harry and Poppy decorating the house in lights, ugly baubles and lots and lots of tinsel.

————

Christmas comes and goes and Liam falls harder for Harry as the days pass. Liam had been right and his family had taken Harry in as their own during Christmas and when Liam’s mum saw Harry had brought over his famous honey baklava Liam knew they were sold.

Harry spent New Year’s with Liam and Poppy. Liam had even let Poppy stay up so they could watch the ball drop in Times Square which she’d promptly passed out right after and Harry and Liam could finally kiss since she’d made them promise not to until she was asleep. That was the first time Harry stayed over too and in the morning he had made pancakes with smiley faces.

Things just seemed to fall into place for them and it was easy. Almost too easy and Liam started to feel like something bad could happen at any moment. Louis told Liam one night a few weeks into February, just after an amazing Valentine’s Day that Liam and Harry went out to dinner for, that he was crazy and that he just needed to sit back and enjoy everything and that worrying was going to make something actually happen. Maybe Louis was right, though Liam would never tell him that.

The Easter holidays are coming to an end and Liam feels exhausted with how much him, Poppy, and Harry have managed to do in such a short time. First they’d driven over to Snowdonia and stayed in a flat in Barmouth, close to Blue Flag beach for a few days, soaking up what little sun appeared and ate ice cream that melted down their fingers. Then they’d driven up north to see Harry’s family and stay with them for the remainder of the break. Anne had been so accommodating and Liam got on like crazy with Gemma, Harry’s sister. Harry’s family also adored Poppy so much that Poppy cried when they had to leave and was only consolable once Harry told her they’d be back in a few months for summer.

While unplugging from the world was nice, Liam knows he has to get back to real life so once he pulls into the driveway, turns airplane made off on his phone, shoves it back into his pocket and starts to unpack everything from the boot of the car while Harry nudges Poppy awake who’s been sleeping in the backseat since they left.

“Liam, is that your phone?” Harry asks, peeking around the car with Poppy curled around his chest, half awake and blinking at Liam in confusion.

Liam’s so used to tuning out the sound of his phone that when he really listens, the beeping is constantly and it’s vibrating against his leg. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t realize. I’ll check it once I get all of this in the house.”

Harry nods and takes the few light bags he can manage while he carries Poppy and Liam carries the rest, shutting the boot of the car and following Harry up to the porch where Harry unlocks the door and sets Poppy down.

“Did you have your phone turned off the whole time, Li?”

“Yeah,” Liam shrugs, setting the bags down and shutting the front door behind him. “I just wanted to enjoy the little holiday without distractions and such so I put it on airplane mode and just used the camera.”

It really wasn’t that big of a deal. He was basically with everyone who contacted him on a daily basis except his mum who he had warned beforehand that he was going rogue, so to speak. She’d been understanding and told Liam to enjoy his holiday and send her lots of pictures, which he will once they settle back in and he’s unpacked and starts laundry.

Harry hums but doesn’t verbally respond, nudging Poppy upstairs and Harry follows behind her.

Liam lets out a breath and kicks off his shoes and heads towards the couch where he promptly collapses and pulls out his phone. He’s got 78 unread text messages and 105 missed calls with 42 voicemails. The numbers are surprising but what’s even more of a shock is who they’re from. His manager, Ella, makes up 97% of them. He saves those for later, already feeling a headache coming on. The rest of them are from Louis and a few from Nick reminding him of their family dinner night on Sunday before Poppy goes back to school and letting him know that they’re expecting Harry with the two of them because Louis’ already bought an extra bottle of wine. Liam sends back an affirmative thumbs up and pauses before he opens Ella’s texts first.

At first they’re all just his name in all capitals and Liam’s confused. Ella’s the most together person he knows besides his parents but as he scrolls the messages become more coherent and he wants to throw up. She’s sent him article after article that are titled with things such as “POPSTAR LIAM PAYNE ON HOLIDAY WITH MYSTERY MAN, IS HE GAY?” and what really makes him throw up is “POP SENSATION LIAM PAYNE GAY, HOW WILL HIS DAUGHTER COPE?”

Liam’s heaving into the kitchen sink, his body curling in on itself and he crumples to the ground, phone clutched in his hand. He can’t stop himself as he starts scrolling through the links Ella’s sent him. They’re all filled with what seem to be the same photos of him, Harry and Poppy at the beach. Liam’s usually so careful and aware when photos are being taken of him but he’d been so checked out, living in the bubble of no paparazzi here in Wolverhampton, that he didn’t even think the media would follow him.

The photos aren’t anything particularly incriminating. They’re mostly of Harry and Liam chasing Poppy into the water and helping her build a sandcastle that Liam remembers got swallowed up by the sea only 30 minutes into construction. But as he nears the end of the gallery on the Daily Mail website, his stomach rolls. They are very clear photos of Liam kissing Harry under their beach umbrella as Poppy counts her seashells, Liam’s hand on Harry’s hip and oblivious to anything around him. It’d been such a special moment, something Liam wouldn’t forget when he looks back.

“I’m so fucking lucky, Liam,” Harry had whispered, glancing up at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Liam had pulled Harry in for a kiss then, not being able to help himself when Harry looked like that, his wet hair framing his face and his cheeks and nose sprinkled with the tiniest dusting of freckles from their few days in the sun. Liam hadn’t known that memory would be ruined, taken from him for the whole world to see and scrutinize, be outed, when he hadn’t had the opportunity to say something himself.

Liam feels more angry than sad as he uses the counter to help himself stand, tossing his phone on the counter as it skids to a halt before it could fall to the ground.

“You alright?” Harry’s come around the corner of the kitchen, looking tired but happy, his skin tan and glowing from the sun. Almost immediately Harry’s frowning as he takes in Liam’s tear stained face and how pale he looks. “What were all those calls about?”

Liam laughs darkly and nods towards his phone. “Go on, look at the articles.”

Harry’s frowning when he picks up the phone and Liam methodically starts cleaning the kitchen, not sure he can look at Harry while he reads. Liam rinses out the sink with this sick in it and puts away the clean dishes that were left on the drying rack from their morning breakfast a week and a half ago when Harry made pancakes, Poppy’s favorite.

Liam can hear Harry take a sharp breath in and Liam knows he’s looking at the pictures of them kissing. “Liam,” Harry starts, “I’m so-.”

“Don’t, Harry. Not now okay?” Liam’s voice is loud and harsh in the cold of the kitchen. “I think-,” He takes a deep, chest wracking breath, trying to calm himself, “I think I need some time alone. Just me and Poppy, yeah? I’ll um, call you.”

Harry’s face twists with something that makes Liam hurt even more but it’s easier this way and Liam swallows down the guilt at making Harry upset.

“Alright. I’ll go get my stuff and be on my way.” Harry sets Liam’s phone back on the counter and hesitates before pushing forward and into Liam’s space. “I’m just a phone call away, Li.” Harry leans in and presses a barely there kiss to Liam’s cheek, like he’s scared Liam will push him away and he turns to leave, head hung low.

Instead of sulking like he really wants to, Liam picks up his phone and calls Ella.

Ella is unforgiving as she scolds Liam for not telling her about Harry, for shutting his phone off and not giving her any kind of heads up. Liam’s almost dizzy with how fast she’s speaking, her mentions of damage control, a statement and an apology making him feel sick. He stops her there, frowning.

“An apology? What bleedin’ for? For liking men? For kissing my boyfriend whilst on holiday?” Liam asks, angry. He wasn’t about to apologize for being himself, for being in love with Harry.

And, well. There it is. Liam’s never really thought about it, being in love with Harry. He supposes he’s been in love with Harry since the field trip at the pumpkin patch when Harry drove them to hospital and held Poppy while she got fixed up, if he really does think about it. But it’s there and he’s scared Harry off, pushed him away and it’s Liam’s fault.

“Oh Liam, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that,” Ella sighs softly and Liam can tell she genuinely feels bad for telling him off. She’s been his manager since he was 19 and just starting out and while intense, Ella’s always had Liam’s best interests at heart.

“It’s alright. I’m just-,” Liam starts, frustrated. “I won’t apologize for who I am. I won’t. I’ll issue a statement about my sexuality if I absolutely have to but there won’t be an apology. I won’t do it.”

“I’ve got a couple of calls to make now that you’ve surfaced so I’ll call you back and we’ll set up a game plan.”

Liam nods even though Ella can’t see him, “Sounds good. Thanks Ella.” He hangs up before she can respond, still a bit upset by her choice of words and groans loudly into his hands.

“Daddy?”

Poppy is stood in the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes tiredly and looking at Liam like he’s kicked her nonexistent puppy.

“Hi Button, I’m sorry if I woke you.” Liam apologizes, walking towards Poppy to scoop her up in his arms.

Poppy immediately curls into Liam’s shoulder and sighs as Liam ascends the stairs up to her room, “Where’s Harry? I wanted him to read me a bedtime story.”

“Harry had to go home for a little bit, Pop. He had some school things to do.” Liam tries to not let the guilt eat at him for lying to his daughter but it was better than telling her the truth, that he messed up and tore someone from her life because he’s a coward.

Poppy accepts the lie and nods like she understands, “School starts Monday, that makes sense. I hope he had fun with us on holiday.”

“He did, love. Told me so himself before leaving,” Liam promises, kicking her door ajar so he can get through to her bed. “Get in your jim jams and I’ll grab your glass of water, hm?”

Poppy slides down Liam’s hip and digs her pj’s out while Liam gets her the glass of water she keeps by her bedside so she doesn’t have to get up in the middle of the night when she’s thirsty. Poppy’s already tucked herself in by the time Liam comes back, half asleep while she waits for Liam to kiss her goodnight.

“Love you,” Liam tells her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Love you more,” Poppy promises, a little smile on her lips as she drifts to sleep, Liam brushing her curls off her cheeks.

Liam needs to make things right with Harry, if not just for him, but for Poppy too.

He just needs time.

————

Time apparently means more than a week because that’s how long he’s gone without speaking to Harry. Liam picks Poppy up from school but avoids Harry without making it obvious to them, or he tries at least by citing phone calls he has to take in the hall or work he has to get back to so they can’t stay. Liam even cons his mum into picking up Poppy on Wednesday, telling her he’s got some work to do on lyrics he’s been stuck on but finally found a muse. Liam knows Poppy is getting suspicious though when he rushes them out at the end of the week but Harry doesn’t say anything, giving Liam the space he’d asked for.

“Hey Button, what do you think about saying with gram this weekend? She called me while you were at school and said she needed help baking and that you were the only one for the job.” Liam had been surprised when his mum had called earlier while he was hoovering the living room and asked if she could take Poppy for the weekend. Karen told Liam to stop hoarding her granddaughter and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. He wasn’t all too fussed about it, though he did remind her that she saw Poppy earlier in the week.

“Does that mean Harry’s not coming over?” Poppy asks from the dining room table where she’s coloring neatly inside the lines of a jungle themed coloring book while Liam stirs the pasta on the stove.

Glancing over at Poppy, Liam catches her frowning at him and turns the heat on the stove down low so he can try to explain the situation to her in the simplest of terms for her to understand.

Liam pulls a chair out next to Poppy and puts a hand on her coloring book so she’ll look at him. “Harry and I had a bit of a fight, my love.” Liam smoothes a hand over Poppy’s blonde hair and tucks a stray piece behind her ear. “Your dad was a bit of a numpty and messed some things up but, I’m going to try and make them better. I promise. I just need a bit of time to try and talk to Harry and say I’m sorry.”

Poppy nods, smiling at Liam. “Okay, good. I’ll go stay with gramma this weekend and you fix Harry while I’m gone and then he can come over next weekend. I don’t like it when you don’t talk to him.”

Liam laughs and Poppy’s giggles join in, “When did you get so smart, Pop?”

“I dunno but, Harry reckons I got all my smarts from you Daddy. S’what he told me when I first started school.” Poppy shrugs and then continues to color, ignoring Liam as he sits there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Poppy was too smart for her own good and it made Liam’s cheeks heat up with embarrassment at how obvious he’d been in trying to avoid Harry.

The pasta is done by the time Liam checks on it a few minutes later and he serves up spag bol, Poppy getting sauce all over her face as she eats that makes Liam laugh.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and packed for gramma’s house, Button.”

Poppy is eager to leave once they get up to her room and it puts a playful scowl on Liam’s face as she packs up her bag and he watches from the door.

“Don’t forget your socks,” Liam reminds Poppy as she purposely avoids opening her sock drawer while grabbing clothes.

“But Daddy, Uncle Louis doesn’t like wearing socks. Why do I have to?” Poppy whines.

Liam pushes off the door with a sigh and sits on her bed. Having to fix Louis’ messes with Poppy was the bane of his existence and he was going to have to have a word with Louis later.

“Because Uncle Lou isn’t here and I’m asking you nicely, Poppy.”

Poppy stomps her foot in protest before huffing loudly and throws socks into her bag haphazardly.

“All done.” Poppy turns to Liam and looks at him expectantly.

His drive to his mum’s house is quick and Poppy is eager to start baking so Karen sends Liam off with a quick kiss to his cheek and a promise to have Poppy back on Sunday morning after breakfast. Poppy had hugged Liam extra tight before he left, whispering that “everything was gonna be okay dad,” and given him a big kiss to his cheek.

Liam’s drive back home was quiet without Poppy chattering his ear off and he’s surprised to find another car in his driveway when he pulls up. The car is instantly recognizable as Harry’s little yellow car that Liam remembers from their trip to the hospital though and he frowns as he exits his car. Harry’s sat on his steps, chin resting on his hands with his knees pulled up and he glances up at Liam when he walks up, almost close enough to touch.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” Liam wonders aloud, puzzled at how Harry even knew he’d be home.

“Your mum. She erm- Well, Karen and I chatted a bit on Wednesday when she came to pick Poppy up and she mentioned she’d be taking Poppy for the weekend. Suggested we could have a bit of a chat alone and while we were talking Poppy said you were a bit sad this week so. Here I am.” Harry stands on the steps, hands in his pockets and unsure of himself as Liam looks at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Liam rushes out. “I was shit to you and I should’ve just been honest and told you what was going through my head that night instead of shutting down and pushing you away. I’ve got a bad habit of not talking about feelings and such.”

“I didn’t notice,” Harry teases with a laugh that is music to Liam’s ears.

Liam coughs, trying to hide how nervous he is and nods towards the door. “Wanna come in?”

“Course.”

Harry moves to the side so Liam can unlock the door and Liam pushes his way inside, feeling Harry close by the heat of his body so near.

“I’ve missed you-“ Harry starts to say until Liam cuts him off with a hard kiss, pressing Harry up against the closed front door and Harry moans.

Liam presses his body close to Harry’s, desperate to feel him close, to know Harry’s actually there despite Liam trying to push him away.

“I’m sorry,” Liam pants against Harry’s neck once he pulls away to catch his breath. “I just needed that.”

Harry weaves his hands through the back of Liam’s hair and pulls him down for a more gentle kiss, their foreheads pushed together as they breathe each other in.

“Please don’t apologize, Liam. You don’t need to.”

Liam backs away from Harry just slightly so he can calm himself, trying to get in control of his emotions. Deciding they can’t talk like this, up against the door, Liam takes Harry’s hand in his and pulls him into the living room and sits on the couch, turning so he can face Harry who’s sat next to him, looking curious.

“Liam, if you apologize again I might scream,” Harry tells Liam with what would be a straight face but Harry’s smile gives him away, cheeks dimpling.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Liam laughs, hands up in surrender. “I just want to be honest and forthcoming with you because I want us to take that step and I feel like I owe you an explanation, Harry.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head to look at Liam, “You don’t owe me anything, Liam.”

“But I do. Kind of.” Liam plows on, hoping it’ll all make sense and they can move on. “Nora and I started dating in Secondary and through Sixth Form. That’s when I got my record deal, right when we’d finished school and she’d fallen pregnant around the same time. It was everything I wanted, just a little sped up you know?”

Liam remembers those days easily, where him and Nora were sprawled out over his dingy couch in the flat the label had put up for them while he recorded in London. They’d pour over baby books for hours at a time, highlighting certain bits they found more important than others. Liam knew it was going to be tough, having a baby and doing the pop star thing but he promised Nora that her and the baby would always come first.

“I think Nora was about 8 months pregnant when I started noticing she wasn’t as excited as I was about the baby coming. We never really talked about it and since I was in and out of the studio late, it was hard to find time to see where she her mind was at with everything as her due date got closer. When Poppy was born I was ecstatic but, Nora just wasn’t. She just seemed to lose interest. Poppy came with me to the studio as an infant because Nora had gotten a job and I finished up the album when Poppy was 2 months.”

It’s then that Harry grabs Liam’s hands in his own, squeezing them for reassurance and Liam’s grateful Harry doesn’t try to interrupt him, almost done and at the hardest part for him to retell.

“It was a week before I was about to head out on a radio tour to get my first single some buzz when Nora told me she was leaving. She said she’d really tried to be the best mum for Poppy but it just wasn’t there. Nora said she lacked the “mum gene” or whatever bullshit lie she told herself so she wouldn’t feel guilty. We’d been drifting apart for months but I thought once things settled down on my end we could work on everything and Nora told me it was too late. My little Poppy was barely 6 months and I just about gave up. Even had a meeting with my label about ending my contract or putting it on hold. Louis’ the one who got me through the hardest part and held my head up and told me I could do it with a little bit of help. S’kinda crazy thinking back on it now because he’s an absolute wanker of a best friend but I owe him everything.”

Liam doesn’t realize he’s even crying until Harry’s thumb brushes under his eyes to wipe away a few tears that have fallen and Liam’s just incredibly grateful for Harry.

“I also, you know, owe him for giving me the push to talk to you.” Liam’s shy when he says it, voice quiet.

“Suppose we could send him a fruit basket or something,” Harry jokes, smiling softly.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Yeah, let’s not. That’s the thing about Louis’, you can’t let him know you’re appreciative of what’s he’s done for you because he’ll go on and on about it for years. I’m still hearing it from him and Poppy’s five.”

“Have you dated anyone since?” Harry asks.

“I went on a few dates, maybe two years after Nora left, when I had a break from touring. The guy was a fame seeker and so after 2 dates I blocked him.” Shrugging, Liam shifts on the couch and pulls Harry into chest, Harry’s head resting on Liam’s shoulder so Liam can play with the curls on the back of Harry’s neck.

The silence between the two of them is comfortable, and Liam is warm all over with how content he finally feels. The only thing that would make it better would be Poppy lying over the two of them, sleeping. And then he realizes he’s home alone.

  
“Harry, did you know Poppy’s not coming back until Sunday morning?” Liam questions, hoping Harry will catch on to his devious tone.

“Yeah, I think your mum mentioned it. Why?”

“Because I’m going to need your arse naked and upstairs in the next minute.” Liam’s already stood up and Harry’s fallen back against the couch in confusion until it hits him what Liam’s just said.

“Fuck.”

Harry’s quick but Liam has a head start and makes it to the bedroom first, already stripping down to his faded black pants that feel tight on his skin already.

Harry made speedy work of his clothes on his way up the stairs because when he gets to the bedroom he’s in the same state of dress Liam is but with socks on and Liam chuckles as Harry hops around, trying to pull them off. With the last sock pulled off and tossed behind him, Harry moves towards Liam and shuts him up with a hard kiss, Harry licking into Liam’s mouth with a low moan.

Liam pants into Harry’s mouth, trying to catch his breath but it’s hard when Harry’s mouth has gone to his neck and is nipping at the sensitive skin with his teeth and then using his tongue to soothe the mark he’s left on Liam.

“Harry,” Liam says, his voice rough and filled with want as Harry pauses his assault on Liam’s neck. “Bed. Please.”

Harry doesn’t have to be told twice and he’s ridding himself of his pants and crawling onto the middle of the bed, a sight that makes Liam’s mouth water because Harry’s all long legs and black tattoos and a head full of messy hair that’s just begging to have Liam’s hands buried in it.

Harry raises his eyebrows in challenge when Liam stares too long and takes matters into his own hands, literally, by dragging a slow hand down his chest to lie under his belly button, threatening to go lower.

“Don’t you dare.” Liam almost doesn’t recognize the way he sounds, almost a growl, but it makes Harry’s body flush and his hand stop so Liam counts it as a good thing.

Liam shucks his pants off in one go and pushes himself onto the bed, crawling in between Harry’s parted legs like he was meant to fit there. Their bodies are pressed together from the waist up and Liam’s never felt anything better in his life, their cocks rubbing together in a delicious press when Liam drops his forehead to Harry’s and cages Harry in with his arms pressed into the mattress by his head.

“Thank you,” Liam whispers with a twist of his hips, desperate for more friction.

Harry’s eyebrows scrunch in as he tries to make out why Liam’s said that but his expression falls and his mouth drops open with a moan, his question forgotten once Liam keeps his hips moving at a pace that satisfies them both.

“D’you have condoms?” Harry asks, his head pressed deep into the pillow and body arched away from Liam’s so he can think.

“Yeah, yeah. Hang on.” Liam pulls himself up and digs through his nightstand and pulls out a strip of condoms to toss onto the bed by Harry’s head and Harry laughs, deep and loud.

Liam always thought that laughing in bed was a bit weird but hearing Harry’s laugh made him do nothing but grin and enjoy the moment a little bit more because of how relaxed he was, that they could both laugh and joke and tease and still be completely into each other.

Liam preps Harry carefully with the half used bottle of lube he’d also dug out with the strip of condoms, his fingers careful. Harry was encouraging and let Liam set the pace, murmuring words of praise when Liam would twist his fingers just right or when he finally find that spot inside of Harry that made him see stars and grip Liam’s wrist to stop, otherwise he’d come.

Harry’s hands are buried into Liam’s hair once they’re finally pressed hip to hip and Liam’s trying not to shift too much because he’d seen the pained look on Harry’s face once he’d pressed inside the final push.

“Liam, move. Please,” Harry whines, his body shifting to move back against Liam, desperate for more.

Liam doesn’t have to be told twice and their movements are sloppy at first until they finally find a rhythm that works for both of them, Harry panting and Liam’s mouth is pressed to Harry’s neck as he sucks on the bit of skin where Harry’s shoulder and neck meet, Liam’s hips slamming into Harry in relentless strokes.

They finish just a minute apart, with Liam’s hand on Harry when he comes, long and loud against his chest and Liam never thought orgasms were something to be called beautiful but seeing Harry, stretched out and head thrown back, mouth open, was a sight Liam hoped to never forget and continue to repeat for a long, long time. Liam’s quick to follow after, his hips pressing in deep just twice before his body shudders and he comes quietly, head buried in Harry’s chest.

A few hours later they’re curled up in Liam’s bed, covers thrown over the both of them and Harry’s head is pressed to Liam’s chest. It’s a moment Liam didn’t realize he’d been longing for and he brushes a kiss to Harry’s forehead, savoring the feeling.

Harry tilts his chin up, almost knocking his forehead against Liam’s jaw and laughs quietly. “Liam, what did you thank me for earlier?”

Liam immediately blushes and closes his eyes in embarrassment. “It was just a thank you,” Liam says, opening his eyes and glancing down at Harry. “Just wanted to thank you for being you.”

Harry kisses Liam, just a quick press of their lips and settles down into the bed and against Liam’s chest. “Thank you, Liam. For being you.” Harry pats Liam’s chest and closes his eyes and Liam grins to himself, watching Harry fall asleep.

————

**EPILOGUE**

“Liam, please don’t forget the nappy bag this time. I can’t have you running to the store again because you left it behind!” Liam hears Harry yell from downstairs, and Liam heads to Bear’s room to grab the nappy bag he did almost end up forgetting. It’d only been the one time he forgot it but, Liam had been papped while he was shopping for nappies and it’d been the front piece of news on the gossip sites later that day that read something like, “LIAM PAYNE, IS HE A BAD FATHER?”

Poppy runs past Liam, her backpack just a bit too big for her but Liam knows she’ll grow into it. She’s been growing too fast for his liking, she’s starting Year 3 today and Liam’s been on the verge of tears since 6am.

“Woah there Miss! Are you forgetting anything?” Liam grabs onto the back of her backpack to stop her sprint down the stairs and she huffs at Liam.

“No Dad, I’ve got everything I need. Harry and I packed it last night before dinner.”

“Alright, just wanted to make sure.” Liam lets her backpack go and she’s off downstairs, yelling for Harry.

Liam pats his jeans down to make sure he’s got his phone, keys and wallet with him before he too heads downstairs, nappy bag slung over his shoulder.

The second Liam’s in the kitchen, Harry’s eyes find his and they both share a smile before Bear spits up on Harry’s shoulder and Liam grimaces, already digging through the bag for a wipe.

Liam’s quick to take Bear from Harry’s shoulder so he can wipe off the spit up that’s gotten all across Bear’s face and Harry switches out his spit rag and takes a clean Bear back, a routine they have down to a science.

“Dad, are you sure I can’t come with you and Bear to the studio?” Poppy asks from the dining room, her mouth full of cereal and her legs swinging under the table since they don’t quite reach the floor yet.

“Pop, it’s your first day of Year 3. You can’t miss that.” Harry reminds her, a soothing hand rubbing Bear’s back as the little boy just shy of 6 months falls asleep on his dad’s shoulder.

“But I used to go to the studio with dad when I was Bear’s age,” Poppy reminds Harry, finishing off her breakfast and moving to put the bowl in the sink. Poppy wraps her arms around Liam’s legs and he wills himself not to give in to her pouts. He should’ve already left for London thirty minutes ago but Harry had insisted on them sharing a shower and it took longer than Liam had planned for, not that he was complaining.

Liam lifts Poppy up, a task that just gets harder as she continues to grow, and sets her up on the counter. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she’s pouting at Liam, daring him to tell her no.

“As much as I’d love for you to come with me Poppy, I need you to go to school. You love school, remember?”

Poppy begrudgingly nods. She’s still excelling in her classes and he gives Harry all the credit for that.

Harry stands next to Liam and bumps their shoulders together so Liam knows Harry will support him with what he decides to do. “We can plan a day, okay? You, me, and Bear. We’ll go to the studio and make a trip out of it. How’s that sound?”

“Where’s my invite?” Harry asks, pretending to be offended and it gets the reaction Liam was hoping for: Poppy laughing.

“You can’t come, Harry. You’ve got school!” Poppy reminds Harry, sliding off the counter and shaking her head at even the suggestion that teachers can skip school.

“Sorry, love. The queen has spoken,” Liam chuckles, taking Bear from Harry to lay him in his car seat.

Harry stacks the dirty dishes from breakfast into the sink and turns to Liam who’s finishing up buckling Bear in.

“Li?”

Liam turns his head in the direction of Harry whose arms are open for a hug and Liam crashes his body into Harry’s in a bone crushing embrace that instantly rids Liam of his nerves. Harry’s arms are tight around Liam and Liam buries his nose into Harry’s hair, missing the little curls that used to brush his ears.

“You don’t need to be nervous,” Harry tells Liam, brushing his thumbs across Liam’s cheeks once they pull apart. “It’s just like riding a horse, innit?”

Recording a record is probably like that, Liam supposes. It’d been almost a two year long break that was originally meant to be one. But Harry had happened and then Bear a year later and while he was writing the entire time, recording was different.

“Sure, H. Whatever you say.” Liam figures it doesn’t hurt to humor Harry every once in a while and he kisses Harry in thanks.

“Text me when you get to the studio?” Harry asks.

“Of course,” Liam promises, picking up Bear in the car seat and his messenger bag full of notebooks along with the nappy bag are slung over his shoulder. “I love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, Stud. Don’t forget to give your daughter a kiss on the way out. I won’t hear the end of it on the walk to school if you do.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Harry. Our daughter. Poppy is our daughter.”

Harry’s cheeks pink at that, still, after a year of it being official and he nods his head towards the living room. “Go. Give our daughter a kiss goodbye.”

Poppy’s sat on the floor of the living room watching cartoons and she’s off the floor the second she sees that Liam’s about to leave, throwing her hands around his neck when he bends down for a hug.

“I love you, Button. Have a good day at school okay?”

“Love you, Daddy.” Poppy’s voice is almost a whisper in his ear and he doesn’t cry when she pulls away to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Poppy waves at Liam as he turns to leave and he heads out the front door and towards the next chapter, with a little piece of the last babbling in his car seat.

**Author's Note:**

> i also put together a pinterest board for inspo as i wrote and you can check it out [here](https://www.pinterest.com/aenwby/your-heart-inside-of-mine/).
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog the post and come say hi here!](http://greenbaestyles.tumblr.com/post/176973131486)


End file.
